Der den Krieg gewann, errang noch lange keinen Frieden
by Kieksie
Summary: Die Zwerge haben den Erebor verlassen und leben zerstreut und in Armut unter den Menschen des Dunlands. Aussichtslos scheint auch ihre Situation für den jungen Zwergen Prinzen Thorin, als der grausame Tod des Königs Thrór ihn aus seiner Lethargie reißt und ihn der Hass eines jungen Mädchens in das Leben zurück treibt, dass immer für ihn bestimmt war ... oder sollte es anders sein?
1. Prolog

„Auf dem Grabstein dieser Welt wird dereinst stehen: ‚Ein jeder von Ihnen hatte nur das Beste gewollt – für sich selbst!'"

_Náin, Sohn des Grór * 2665 D.Z. – † 2799 D.Z.*_

**Prolog**

Dol Lorn / Dunland, 2790 D.Z.

Die Sonne stand bereits tief und die Schatten des Nebelgebirges fielen weit über die Ebenen des Dunlands, wenngleich es noch früh am Abend war. Der Winter nahte, ungnädig und unaufhaltsam. Mit ihm würde die Kälte kommen und das öde Land in Enedwaith mit einem Schleier aus Düsternis und Dumpfheit überziehen.

Thorin schmeckte den nahen Schnee in der Luft und roch den Nachtfrost, der über das graue Gebirge gekrochen kam. Sein Blick ging zu den Hängen des Esgal hinauf, an dessen Fuß die Menschenstadt Dol Lorn lag – einsam und vergessen in den kargen Hügeln des Dunlands. Schnee lag auf dem Gipfel des steinernen Riesen. Es würde eine unwirtliche Nacht werden. Die erste von vielen, denn die Winter im Dunland waren lang und dunkel.

Unwillkürlich zog er den fellbesetzten Umhang enger um seine Schultern, als er sich vom Anblick des schneebedeckten Berges abwandte und die Tür aufstieß, vor der er Halt gemacht hatte. Trockene Hitze schlug ihm entgegen, während stinkender Rauch in seine Nase stieg und sich in seine Kleider zu setzen begann. Und doch erschien ihm nichts so behaglich und vertraut, wie der Geruch des Feuers in der Esse und die Hitze des glühenden Eisens, das nur darauf zu warten schien, dass er ihm eine neue Form gab, einen neuen Zweck.

Tulesch stand an der Esse und trieb mit einem Balg Luft in die Glut, um sie auf die richtige Temperatur zu bringen. Er blickte auf, als Thorin die Tür hinter sich schloss. Das Gesicht des blutjungen Zwergs glänzte von Schweiß und auf seinen glutroten Wangen und der Stirn hatte er Schlieren von Ruß. Er war sichtlich außer Atem, als er anhielt sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den Balg zu werfen, um einen kräftigen Luftstrom zu erzeugen. „Wo ist Frerin?", fragte er keuchend und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu.

„Nicht hier", antwortet Thorin knapp zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich brauche Holz, oder das Feuer wird bald ausgehen", erwiderte Frerin, der kurz von seiner Arbeit abließ, um sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen und mit einem Kopfnicken auf den fast leeren Holzkorb zu seinen Füßen deutet.

„Er wird schon kommen", gab Thorin scharf zurück, als er die Fibel seines Umhangs öffnete. Es hätte nicht deutlicher sein können, dass er nicht über seinen Bruder sprechen wollte, hätte er es ausgesprochen. Er zog den schweren Wollstoff von seinen Schultern und wollte ihn auf einen Haken zur Linken der Tür hängen, als ihn eine helle, nur zu vertraute Stimme zusammenfahren ließ.

„So, dann wagt es also am Ende doch einer gegen den Herrn Thorin, Sohn des Thráin und Enkel des großen Thrór aufzubegehren!"

Sie hatte unter dem Fenster neben der Tür auf einem Schemel gesessen, so dass Thorin sie nicht gesehen hatte, als er herein kam. Als er sich umwandte, um seinen Umhang aufzuhängen, hatte sie plötzlich vor ihm gestanden, Stolz und Eigensinn in den grauen Augen und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, das von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte.

Ohne etwas auf die Worte des Mädchens zu erwidern hing er seinen Umhang weg, trat auf Tulesch zu und packte ihn grob am Arm. „Was tut sie hier?", zischte er, sichtlich wütend. „Du weißt, dass ich sie hier nicht haben will."

Verwirrt blickte Tulesch zu dem deutlich größeren Thorin auf. Der junge Zwerg mochte klein sein, doch war er kräftig und keinesfalls hager. Dennoch traute er sich nicht gegen seinen Herrn aufzubegehren und wandte sich in dessen kräftigem Griff. „Was soll ich denn tun?" stammelte er, „Mutter wollte, dass ich auf sie achtgebe und sie hat darauf bestanden, dass ich sie mit hernehme. Und ihr wisst doch, warum sie kommt. Ignoriert sie einfach."

Zornig stieß Thorin Tulesch von sich. „Auf sie Acht geben?" fragte er herablassend und zeigte mit einer wischenden Bewegung seiner Hand auf das Mädchen, dass mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen die beiden Männer stumm beobachtete. „Nun ja, sie ist schließlich meine Schwester", sagte Tulesch.

„Der Wechselbalg ist fünfzehn Jahre alt. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass das auch für einen Menschen ein Alter ist, in dem man getrost ein gewisses Maß an Vernunft von ihm erwarten kann. Also schaff sie mir aus den Augen, oder ich tue es."

Aufgebracht griff Thorin nach einem der Schürhaken, die neben der Esse hingen, trieb ihn heftig in die Glut und ließ die Funken nur so aufstoben. Mit glühenden Augen starrte er auf seinen Gehilfen. Tulesch hielt sich den Arm, als wolle er den Schmerz fort reiben, den Thorins Griff hinterlassen hatte. „Naja, genau genommen ist sie kein Mensch", stammelte Tulesch.

„Und doch ist dieser vorlaute Bastard ganz sicher keiner der unseren", Thorin Stimme zitterte vor Zorn. „Was durch die Adern dieses Bankert** rinnt, hätte nie gemischt werden sollen!"

„Ich bin noch immer hier!" rief das junge Mädchen aufgebracht. Ungehalten trat sie auf Thorin zu, der sich noch immer die größte Mühe gab, sie in aller Deutlichkeit zu übersehen. „Warum lasst ihr euren Zorn an meinem Bruder und nicht an mir aus, wenn euch doch meine bloße Anwesenheit schon solchen Gram beschert? Oder ist es am Ende der ewig schwelende Ärger auf euren Bruder, dem ihr euch Luft macht?"

„Halt den Mund, Nereley!" fuhr Thorin sie an und zornglühend fiel sein Blick auf sie. Das Grinsen schlich zurück in ihre Züge. Langsam kroch es von ihren Mundwinkeln hinauf zu ihren Augen und ließ ihren Blick Funken sprühen. „Er hat euch versetzt", stellte sie fest und wippte auf den Fersen, wie ein Schulkind, das sich freute endlich verstanden zu haben.

„Was?", fragte Thorin irritiert und ließ den Schürhaken in die Glut fallen. Tulesch, der stumm wie ein Fisch der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Thorin und seiner Schwester folgte, japste auf, als er das Eisen fallen sah und wollte schon danach greifen, als er sich eines Besseren besann. Vorsichtig wich er ein paar Schritte zurück, als Thorin auf Nereley zutrat. Tulesch wusste, dies würde böse enden und ihm stand nicht der Sinn danach, zwischen seinen Herrn und seine Schwester zu geraten. Der Enkel seines Königs war gewiss niemand, dem man sich gern und ungestraft in den Weg stellte.

„Er hat euch versetzt", wiederholte Nereley und spuckte die Worte geradezu in Thorins Gesicht. „Frerin hat euch einmal mehr versetzt. Er hätte lang vor euch hier sein sollen und doch überrascht es euch nicht, dass er nicht hier ist. Er hat schon vor geraumer Zeit aufgehört das zu tun, was ihr ihm geheißen."

Ihr Blick bohrte sich in Thorins dunklen Augen. Der Schalk saß ihr im Nacken und schien mit jedem Wort größer zu werden. War es das, was er so sehr an ihr hasste? Diese naive Selbstsicherheit, die sie glauben machte gegen alles und jeden aufbegehren zu können, die es ihr gestattete Dinge auszusprechen, die andere nicht gewagt hätten zu denken? So lächerlich gering war ihre Anschuldigung, so haltlos und unbedacht – er wusste, er sollte sie auslachen und wie einen ungewollten Hund vor die Tür setzen. Stattdessen wandte er sich langsam wieder dem Feuer zu und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand die müden Augen.

„Das hier hat nichts mit Frerin zu tun und nun verschwinde endlich Nereley, bevor ich dich hinaus prügle." Seine Stimme klang seltsam erschöpft, als wäre er es überdrüssig mit ihr zu sprechen. Er wollte gerade nach einem zweiten Schürhaken greifen, als er die Stimme des Mädchens auf ein Neues in seinem Rücken hörte.

„Ihr tätet besser daran euch an mich und meine Art zu gewöhnen, Thorin, Sohn des Thráin. Es ist die Art derer, die euch überdauern – nein, die euch überwinden werden. Die Art eures Bruders, der es gewagt hat gegen euch aufzubegehren. Die Art derer, die Durins Volk wieder auf seinen angestammten Pfad zurückführen werden. Denn es war immer Ungehorsam, der den Fortschritt brachte – Ungehorsam und Aufsässigkeit."

Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib vor Aufregung und Rage. Mit jedem Wort war sie lauter geworden. Jede Sehne in ihrem Körper schien zum Zerreißen gespannt, als sie Thorin lauernd beäugte, wie die Katze ihre Beute – bereit zum Sprung.

Doch Thorin schwieg. Noch immer drehte er ihr den Rücken zu, den Blick starr auf die nur noch schwach lodernde Glut gerichtet. Der Moment schien ewig anzudauern, während Nereley darauf wartet, dass er sich wehren würde, und er zog sich ins schier Endlose, mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, jeder Minute in der der Zwergenprinz, den sie so sehr zu verachten schien, nichts sagte oder tat.

Doch schließlich brach Thorin die unheilvolle Stille. „Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst Kind", sagte er, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und schaute dabei wie beiläufig über seine Schulter zu dem Mädchen, das noch immer darauf wartet, dass er zum Gegenschlag ausholte.

Tulesch starrte gebannt auf seine Schwester, wissend, dass sie sich mit diesem Ende nicht zufrieden geben würde. Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Leib und jede Heiterkeit erstarb auf ihren Zügen, um Zorn und unverhohlener Abscheu Platz zu machen.

„Ist das alles, was ihr zu sagen habt?" fragte sie mit bebender Stimme, doch Thorin fuhr fort sie zu ignorieren. „Wollt ihr wirklich nicht mehr dazu sagen? Dann enttäuscht ihr mich einmal mehr und nicht nur mich. Es war weise von eurem Großvater, euch zurück zu lassen, euch zu misstrauen und seinen Weg nach Khazad-dûm allein zu gehen. Wenn euer Vater um die Schwäche seines Erben wüsste, er täte wahrlich gut daran, euch fort in die Eisenberge zu schicken und das Geschick unseres Volkes jemandem zu überlassen, in dessen Brust ein echtes Kämpferherz schlagt."

Sie warf ihm die Worte voll Bitterkeit entgegen. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, schrie sie die letzten Worte fast, als Thorin unvermittelt herum fuhr und sie mit der flachen Hand hart ins Gesicht schlug. Nereley taumelte erschrocken zurück. Betäubt starrte sie den Zwergenprinzen an, doch sie widerstand dem Impuls sich die Wange zu halten wie eine gescholtene Magd. Er sah, wie sie die Zähne aufeinander biss und die Tränen niederrang, als er einen Schritt auf sie zu trat und sie an den Schultern packen wollte.

Doch dieses Mal sprang Tulesch dazwischen und hielt seinen Herrn zurück. „Es reicht, Meister Thorin. Ich denke, sie hat es verstanden", sagte er beschwichtigend und hielt Thorin fest an beiden Oberarmen gepackt.

Doch Nereley schien noch längst nicht begriffen zu haben. „Ist das alles, was ihr könnt?" fragte sie geringschätzig mit einem hohnschwageren Lachen in der Stimme.

Thorin wollte sich an Tulesch vorbei schieben, doch dieser hielt ihn mit festem Griff zurück. „Es war ein Fehler", sagte Thorin. „Dieser Ort, diese Stadt waren ein einziger Fehler!" und mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme lauter. „Wir hätten den Menschen kein Vertrauen schenken sollen."

Nereley lachte laut auf. „Da mögt ihr recht haben, Thorin. Doch ihr könnt der Wahrheit nicht entkommen. Wer flieht, läuft seinem Schicksal geradewegs in die Arme. Ihr könnt dem euren nicht entkommen, ihr werdet niemals König sein."

„Biest", schrie Thorin, riss den Arm hoch und stieß Tulesch beiseite. Nereley versuchte noch ihm auszuweichen, doch er bekam ihre Schultern zu fassen und hielt sie fest. Seine Finger gruben sich tief und hart in ihr Fleisch und plötzlich war es nichts als Angst, die in ihrem Blick lag. Nackte, hilflose Angst, als ihr die Beine versagten und sie in die Knie ging. Thorin zitterte vor Zorn und er wollte gerade anheben etwas zu sagen, doch da flog die Tür zur Schmiede laut auf.

Frerin stand auf der Schwelle, schwer atmend, als wäre er gerannt. Er hielt die Türklinke noch immer fest umklammert, als er auf seinen Bruder blickte, der Nereley fest an den Schultern gepackt hielt.

„Thorin?" sagte er atemlos. Je ließ dieser von dem Mädchen ab und wandte sich seinem jüngeren Bruder zu. „Wo bist du gewesen?" wollte Thorin wissen und noch immer war seine Stimme ein Meer lodernder Flammen, die alles zu versengen drohten. Doch Frerin starrte ihn sekundenlang stumm an, bis er schließlich sagte: „Nár ist zurückgekehrt!"

Das Blut wich aus Thorins Wangen. Ein seltsam ungutes Gefühl packte ihn und erst jetzt erkannte er, dass sein Bruder tatsächlich gerannt sein musste. Schweiß perlte auf Frerins blasser Stirn, seine Brust hob und senkte sich noch immer merklich, als er nach Luft rang.

„Thrór?" fragte Thorin, doch Frerin blieb stumm. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Für einen Moment schien es, als wankte Thorin. Er wischte sich mit einer fahrigen Geste der Hand über die Augen, doch dann sprang er an seinem Bruder vorbei auf die Straße in Richtung des Hauses seines Vaters.

Er hörte Frerin, der nach ihm rief. Doch er hielt nicht inne. Vergessen waren der Streit mit Nereley und der Zorn über die Worte des Mädchens, als er das Haus Thrains erreichte. Die Tür stand offen und bereits in der kleinen Halle hörte er die harte, zornerfüllte Stimme seines Vaters und jene eines seiner Heerführer. Er rannte noch immer, als er endlich in jenem Raum anlangte, in dem sein Vater seinen Rat zu versammeln pflegte.

Als die Anwesenden sich des Prinzen gewahr wurden, verstummte jeder Laut in dem großen Raum, in dessen Mitte sein Vater mit einigen anderen Zwergen um einen Tisch stand. Nár, der Knappe seines Großvaters, saß zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl. Sein linker Arm hing leblos an seiner Seite und schien seltsam verdreht. Sein Gesicht war schmutzig von Dreck und trockenem Blut. Ein Auge war so stark zugeschwollen, dass es fraglich schien, ob er je wieder auf diesem würde sehen können. Er war mehr tot als lebendig und unwillkürlich fragte Thorin sich, was ihm auf seiner Fahrt nach Moria, die er vor kaum einem Mond gemeinsam mit seinem König Thrór angetreten hatte, wiederfahren war. Doch mehr als das, wollte Thorin wissen, was mit seinem Großvater geschehen war, denn er hatte den Raum vergeblich nach dem alternden König abgesucht - er war nicht hier.

Wie durch dichten Nebel vernahm er Frerins Schritte, welcher nun das Haus betrat und keuchend hinter seinem Bruder stehen blieb. Langsam trat Thorin in den Raum und auf den Tisch zu, auf dessen fleckiger Platte ein blutverschmiertes Leinenbündel lag. Mühsam löste er den Blick von dem Klumpen Stoff auf dem Tisch und sah zu seinem Vater, der nun seltsam ruhig schien. Für einen kurzen Augenblick starrten Vater und Sohn sich nur schweigend an, doch Thráins dunkle, donnernde Stimme brach schließlich die Stille.

„Nár bringt Nachricht aus dem dunklen Abgrund, der einst Durins stolze Hallen war", sagte Thráin, hob den Arm und deutete auf das Bündel auf dem Tisch. „Wir haben keine Wahl Sohn, darauf kann es nur eine Nachricht geben!"

Mühevoll löste Thorin den Blick von seinem Vater und betrachtete das Bündel, dass starr und unheilverheißend noch immer auf dem Tisch lag. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und schlug den blutfeuchten, stinkenden Stoff zurück. Angewidert wich er einen Schritt zurück. Er wollte den Blick abwenden, doch dann zwang er sich hinzusehen. Gequält blickte er in die toten Augen seines Großvaters, dessen Gesicht so zerschunden war, dass Thorin ihn kaum wieder erkannte. Der Anblick brannte sich in den Geist des jungen Zwergenprinzen und trieb einen schier unbändigen Wunsch auf Rache empor. Mit zitternder Hand griff Thorin nach dem Schädel Thrórs und drehte ihn so zu sich, dass er erkennen konnte, was auf der Stirn des toten Königs prangte. Es war ein Wort, geschrieben in den alten Runen seines Volkes. Ein Wort, dass sich in seine Seele fraß und das er nie wieder vergessen sollte: Azog!

* Was wahr ist, muss wahr bleiben: Das hier angeführte Zitat wurde Náin nur in den Mund gelegt und stammt so, oder zumindest so ähnlich von Siegfried Lenz.

** Bankert: von _Bank_; „auf der Schlafbank der Magd gezeugt"; Mischling


	2. Der Zorn der Söhne

„Wer sich selber hasst, den haben wir zu fürchten, denn wir werden die Opfer seines Grolls und seiner Rache sein."

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

**Der Zorn der Söhne**

Dol Lorn / Dunland, 2790 D.Z.

„Orks", presste Thorin hervor und setzte voll Abscheu den Kopf seines Großvaters zurück auf das dreckige Leinentuch. Er schlug den Stoff zurück, um den Anblick nicht länger ertragen zu müssen. Erst jetzt nahm er den widerlichen Geruch nach Fäulnis und Tod wahr, der von dem abscheulichen Bündel aufstieg. Er packte den Klumpen aus Stoff, Blut und dessen, dass einmal der Schädel seines Großvaters gewesen war und drückte es dem Mann in die Hand, der ihm am nächsten Stand. Verwirrt sah dieser den Zwergenprinzen an. „Mei… mein Herr?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme und hielt das Bündel soweit von seinem Leib fort, wie es ihm seine Arme gestatteten.

„Schafft es weg!" herrschte Thorin den Zwerg an und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte ab. Die Welt um ihn begann sich zu drehen. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf und Kummer und Schmerz überrollten seinen Geist wie heiße, lodernde Wellen glühenden Gesteins. Der König war tot und es schien Thorin, als sei mit Thrór der letzte Rest dessen gestorben, was noch von dem einst mächtigen und stolzen Volk der Langbärte, der Könige unter dem Berg übriggeblieben war. Der König war tot und sein Volk blieb verlassen zurück, zerstreut in alle Himmelsrichtungen, getrieben über die weiten Lande Mittelerdes, der Heimat beraubt und ohne Zukunft.

Es waren Jahre der Entbehrungen und der Not gewesen, die seinen Großvater gezeichnet und ihn zu dieser Tat getrieben hatten. Allein, nur begleitet von seinem Knappen und Freund Nár war er gen Moria aufgebrochen, um nie wieder zu kehren. Der Schmerz des Verlustes stach in Thorins Seele gleich unzähliger winziger Glassplitter, doch noch mehr als der Kummer nagte die Schuld an ihm. Die Schuld, die er auf sich geladen hatte, als er seinen Großvater nicht aufgehalten hatte und sich weigerte den alten König zu eben jener Feste seines Volkes zu begleiten, die verlassen war, seit Durins Fluch sie ereilt hatte.

Müde streckte Thorin sein Kreuz durch. Sein Blick suchte den seines Vaters Thráin, doch im Augenwinkel sah er, dass der Zwerg mit dem Schädel seines Großvaters noch immer neben ihm stand. Erbost blickte er ihn an und erkannte erst jetzt, wie jung der Mann war. Er mochte kaum fünf Jahre älter als Tulesch sein und ganz sicher war er sehr viel jünger als sein Bruder Frerin. Er wirkte noch immer verlegen und blickte unentschlossen drein. „Möchtet ihr, dass ich es selbst mache?" fragte Thorin den armen Zwerg und hielt ihm eine Hand hin, als wollte er ihm das blutige Präsent wieder abnehmen. Für den Moment eines Atemzugs starrte der Zwerg mit Thrórs Kopf in Händen auf die ausgestreckte Hand des Prinzen, als wollte er ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen ihm das Bündel zurückzugeben. Doch schließlich wandte er sich von Thorin ab und sprach zum König: „Mein Herr, was wünscht ihr, dass ich mit …", er schluckte schwer, als er verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten suchte, „mit eurem Vater tun möge?"

Thráin, der den Blick nicht von dem unheilvollen Bündel lösen konnte, antwortet: „Bringt in zu Gandesch, er wird wissen, was zu tun ist, Balin." Der Zwerg mit dem Schädel nickte und wollte auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und gehen, als Thorin ihn am Arm fasst und zurück hielt.

„Nein", sagte der Prinz und alle Müdigkeit schien plötzlich von ihm abgefallen, „ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein dreckiger Mensch Hand an unseren König legt. Bring ihn zu Malat Ohnehand und zu keinem anderen!".

„Sei kein Narr Thorin!", fuhr die Stimme seines Vaters zwischen ihn und Balin. „Gandesch versteht sein Handwerk, er wird gut für den König sorgen." Doch Thorin richtet den Blick auf den noch immer augenscheinlich verwirrten Zwerg, der die Überreste Thrórs hielt und fragte: „Balin, nicht wahr?". Der andere nickte und musterte den Prinzen eindringlich. „Zu Malat Ohnehand und keinem anderen!" wiederholte Thorin mit unmissverständlichem Nachdruck und ließ Balin los.

Einen Moment lang schoss der Blick Balins zwischen Vater und Sohn hin und her und als Thorin anhob noch etwas zu sagen, kam er den Worten des Prinzen zuvor: „Wie ihr wünscht, mein Herr". Sein Blick sprang einmal mehr von einem zum anderen, während er sprach und noch ehe er den Satz tatsächlich geendet hatte, war er mit ein paar großen Schritten bereits an der Tür und verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur der abscheulich beißende Geruch nach totem Fleisch und Verderben.

Einen winzigen Moment noch starrte Thorin dem Zwerg Balin hinterher, überlegend, ob dieser nun ihn oder seinen Vater gemeint hatte. Dann wandte er sich der Runde der Männer zu, die Thráin um sich geschart hatte. Er musterte einen nach dem anderen, wie sie stumm um den Tisch standen, darauf wartend, dass er das Wort ergriff. Einst waren sie große Zwergen-Fürsten gewesen, deren Reichtum und Macht in dieser Welt mehr gegolten hatte, als Ehre und Treue. Sie hatten Berge versetzt und konnten ganze Völker auslöschen, nur weil sie es wollten. Doch was waren sie nun? Nichts als Schatten ihres Selbst, dazu verdammt sich in der Welt der Menschen zu verdingen, um nicht eines elenden Todes in Armut zu sterben. Verdammt zu einem Leben, dass ihrer nicht angemessen war und nie das ihre hätte sein sollen, geleitet vom Geschick und der Gunst anderer. Kaufleute, Graufärber, Jopenhauer – sie alle betrachtete Thorin mit Abscheu und fragte sich, ob er recht daran getan hatte, sie hier her zu bringen und zu einem Leben zu verurteilen, dass sie nie freiwillig erwählt hätten. Und war es denn noch ein Leben, oder war das, was von den Zwergen Erebors geblieben war, nicht mehr als das bloße Glimmen einer Erinnerung an bessere Tage, die schon vor langer Zeit begonnen hatte zu verblassen? Unwillkürlich ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Er hatte sie hier her geführt, er war es gewesen, der das größte aller Übel über sie gebracht hatte – sie hatten das Heer der Lebenden verlassen, noch ehe sie starben.

Schließlich tat er den einstigen Fürsten den Gefallen und sprach. „Lasst uns allein", war alles, was Thorin sagte und blickte zu seinem Vater. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Zwerge, die den Tod ihres Königs und vor allem das Schicksal, dass dieser Tod mit sich brachte, auch und vor allem als ihre Angelegenheit betrachteten. Doch Thráin hob die Hand, um sie zu beschwichtigen. „Die Stunde des Rates der Fürsten Erebors wird kommen, da wir gemeinsam entscheiden werden, wie der Tod unseres Königs und Anführers zu vergelten sein wird. Doch für den Moment bitte ich euch, lasst mich und meine Söhne allein. Es war nicht nur unser König, der auszog, um das Geschick seines Volkes zu wenden und nicht wieder kehrte. Gestattet uns einen Moment der Trauer – allein!"

Die Zwergen-Fürsten sahen einander an. Einige nickten, andere gaben ein missbilligendes Raunen von sich und doch gingen sie, einer nach dem anderen und ließen ihren neuen König und seine beiden Söhne allein. Jemand half Nár, dem Knappen Thrórs, der noch immer zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl saß, auf die Beine und führte ihn unter Mühen hinaus. Dann schloss sich die Tür, nur die Erben Thrórs blieben zurück.

Thorin musste sich nicht umwenden, um zu wissen, dass sein Bruder hinter ihm stand. Er spürte, die Wut, den Zorn und die Angst des jungen Zwergs beinahe so deutlich wie den eigenen, unbändigen Wunsch, den grausamen Tod Thrórs, des Königs unter dem Berg zu rächen – zu rächen mit Blut und Tod.

„Du hättest ihn niemals gehen lassen dürfen", zischte Frerin und Thorin glaubte regelrecht zu spüren, wie sich der zorntrunkene Blick seines Bruders in seinen Rücken bohrte. „Du hättest ihn aufhalten müssen, du hättest bei ihm sein müssen. Welch Irrsinn es war, einen alten Mann und seinen Knappen allein gen Moria ziehen zu lassen."

Thorin fuhr herum und herrschte Frerin an. „Was hätte ich tun sollen, ihn in Ketten legen? Ihm das letzte bisschen Würde nehmen, dass ihm geblieben war und ihn in ein Zimmer sperren gleich einem ungehorsamen Kind? Hätte ich es ihm vielleicht verbieten sollen? Glaubst du er hätte auf mich gehört, glaubst du, es hätte seinen verwirrten Geist noch geschert, ob ich diesem Unternehmen meine Zustimmung gegeben hätte?" Er war ebenso in Rage wie Frerin und blickte schwer atmend auf seinen jüngeren Bruder herab.

„Wenn Vater hier gewesen wäre, dann –"

„Doch er war es nicht", fiel Thorin seinem Bruder ins Wort. „Er war weit fort in den Eisenbergen, als Thrór sich entschloss nach Moria zu ziehen und ich war es, der ihn gehen ließ. Es ist vollkommen gleich, was Vater entschieden hätte, denn es war meine Entscheidung und meine allein. Ja, es war Irrsinn anzunehmen in Khazad-dûm warte etwas anderes als Tod und Verzweiflung auf uns. Und doch konnte ich ihn nicht aufhalten. Er war dieses Lebens überdrüssig. Ich musste ihn ziehen lassen."

„Du hast ihn in den Tod geschickt – allein!" presste Frerin hervor. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit jedem Wort heftig und seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn und Erregung als er Thorin am Kragen des schmutzigen Leinenhemdes packte. „Du hättest bei ihm sein müssen, doch du warst zu feige. Du bist geblieben und hast dich in deiner Schmiede verkrochen, während er allein starb."

Thorin presste die Fäuste gegen die Schultern seines Bruders und versuchte Frerin von sich zu schieben, der sich mit aller Kraft an ihn krallte und zu sich heranzog. „Du magst dich abgefunden haben mit diesem Leben, doch er hatte es nicht – er nicht. Thrór hatte uns noch nicht aufgegeben, wie du es hast. Es mag ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen gewesen sein, doch er saß nicht einfach hier und ließ sein Schicksal über sich hereinbrechen, wie du es tust Thorin. Er wollte etwas ändern, war der Preis auch sein Leben."

„Genug jetzt!" fuhr Thráin dazwischen und legte eine Hand auf Frerins Schulter, der sich noch immer mit wutzitternden Fingern an seinen Bruder klammerte. Thorin starrte in stumm an, leeren Blicks und ohne jede Regung in den fahlen Zügen. „Ist es dir denn wirklich gleich Thorin?" fragte er und Zornestränen schimmerten in seinen jungen, dunklen Augen. Die Hand seines Vaters ruhte noch immer auf seiner Schulter.

„Lass ihn los Frerin", sagte Thráin. „Was nützt es uns, wenn ihr euch nun auch noch gegenseitig die Schädel einschlagt. Euer Großvater ist tot, daran wird auch aller Zorn dieser Welt nichts mehr ändern. Er starb, weil er tat, was er tun musste – und das ist gut so. Ich weiß nicht mit Gewissheit, was ich an Thorins Stelle getan hätte. Und es ist auch nicht mehr wichtig."

Hörbar sog Frerin die Luft tief in seine Lungen, als er schließlich von Thorin abließ und einen Schritt zurückwich. Noch immer blieb der Ältere der beiden stumm. „Wenigstens starb Thrór den Tod des Tapferen, im Kampf. Den einzig wahre Tod, von dem ein Krieger kosten will. Nicht so wie du, Thorin. Du bist schon unzählige Male den feigen Tod eines Mutlosen gestorben und wirst ihn noch viele Male sterben, ehe die Zeit dich einst dahinrafft."

„Es reicht!" Thráin warf die Worte mit einem Donnern zwischen seine Söhne und schlug mit der geballten Faust auf den Tisch, an den er wieder herangetreten war. „In Durins Namen, ich bin eure Streitereien und euren Unbill leid. Ihr seid Brüder, erwachsene Männer und doch benehmt ihr euch wie Kinder, die einander das Spielzeug nicht gönnen. Thrór ist tot. Unser Volk hat seinen König verloren, gewaltsam, durch die Hand eines bleichen Orks, der auf einem weißen Warg reitet und in den Hallen unserer Stammesväter sein Unwesen treibt. Er schlug meinem Vater den Kopf ab, brannte ihm in den Lettern unserer Sprache seinen Namen auf die tote Stirn und ließ uns den geschändeten Schädel überbringen. Bei Durin, ich glaube ihn zu hören, wie er in den Hallen Morias sitzt und uns lachend verhöhnt. Das Volk Thrórs wird Rache für den Tod seines Königs wollen und ich sage, es wird sie bekommen!"

„Baruk Khazâd!" rief Frerin zustimmend und riss die geballte Faust in die Höhe. „Die Hallen Durins werden wieder die unseren sein, denn wir werden die Orks aus den Tiefen Morias hinaustreiben und jedem einzelnen von ihnen den Kopf abschlagen!"

„Und mit welchem Heer gedenkst du dieses Ziel zu erreichen?" fragte Thorin, der sich weder von der Euphorie seines Bruders noch von der Rachelust seines Vaters hatte anstecken lassen. „Es sind kaum hundert von uns, die hier in Dol Lorn leben, der Rest verstreut über die Ebenen des Enedwaith oder geflohen in den Schutz der Eisenberge. Glaubst du Azog hat kein Heer um sich gesammelt? Glaubst du, der bleiche Ork lebt allein in den Schatten der großen Hallen? Hundert Mann werden Moria nicht einnehmen und auch tausend werden es können. Führe die Zwerge nach Khazad-dûm und du führst sie in den sicheren Tod."

Ungläubig starrte Frerin seinen Bruder an. „Dann willst du den Tod unseres Großvaters ungesühnt lassen?" fragte er, die Stimme dünn wie Papier. Er war noch so jung, dachte Thorin, wenn er auch schon lang kein Kind mehr war. Heiß schoss das Blut durch seine Adern. Thorin wusste, wenn er ihn ließe, würde er den gleichen Fehler machen, wie ihr Großvater.

„Es ist nicht die Zeit, um einen Krieg gegen die Orks heraufzubeschwören. Unser Volk ist schwach und zerschlagen. Auch ich will den Tod Thrórs gerächt sehen, doch nicht um jeden Preis. Vielleicht wird es eine Zeit der Rache geben – irgendwann, doch nicht jetzt."

„Dann willst du warten?" fragte Frerin mit donnernder Stimme. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein Thorin, ist nicht alles Warten nur ein Warten auf den Tod? Warten wir nicht schon viel zu lang auf ein Wunder, eine Gelegenheit? Wir können nicht länger warten Thorin. Thrór muss gerächt werden!"

„Nur zu Frerin, wenn du annimmst, du könntest dieses Abenteur überleben, dann bist du ein noch größerer Narr als ich dachte und bei Durins Barte, einen Narr zum Bruder zu haben ist schlimmer als alle Feinde. Du wirst uns alle ins Verderben führen. Es ist der Tod, der in Moria auf uns wartet und nichts weiter!"

Frerin sprang auf seinen Bruder zu und wollte ihn erneut packen, doch Thorin wich ihm aus und der junge Zwerg stieß mit einem dumpfen Schlag an den Tisch und hätte ihn beinahe umgerissen. Mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck hielt er sich die linke Hüft, als er sich wieder zu seinem Bruder umwandte, doch dieses Mal stand ihr Vater plötzlich zwischen ihnen.

„Es reicht! Schluss damit – beide! Ein für alle mal. Ich dulde nicht, dass meine Söhne sich unter meinem Dach bekriegen. Überlasst das den Orks." Dann wandte er sich an Thorin. „Dein Bruder hat Recht. Wir können die Tat Azogs nicht ignorieren. Wir ziehen gegen die Orks, auch wenn es die Vernichtung unseres Volkes bedeuten mag. Ich bin der Erbe Thrórs und ich werde dieses Erbe nicht beflecken, indem ich ihn so schändlich verrate."

Für den Augenblick eines Herzschlages, der wie eine Ewigkeit schien, erwiderte Thorin nichts. Abwartend, abwägend blickten Bruder und Vater ihn an. Schließlich hob er abwehrend die Hände, als wolle er sich fügen. „Du bist der König unseres Volkes – mein König. Wenn es dein Wille ist, dass wir gegen die Orks in die Schlacht ziehen, so werde ich die folgen Vater. Wenn es sein muss auch in den sicheren Tod."

Er ließ die Arme sinken, wandte sich zur Tür und ging. Als er die Tür öffnete fiel er um ein Haar über einen der Zwergen-Fürsten, der verdächtig nah an der Tür gestanden hatte. Abschätzend musterte der Mann Thorins Züge, ehe er auf die Seite trat, um ihn vorbei zu lassen. Alle standen sie in der kleinen Halle und warteten darauf, wieder zu ihrem König vorgelassen zu werden. Keiner der Zwergen-Fürsten war gegangen und Thorin wusste, dass es kaum einer Nacht bedurfte, damit sie über das Schicksal seines Volkes entschieden. Ein Schicksal, von dem er sich einmal mehr fragte, ob er es hätte abwenden können, wenn er nur seinen Großvater aufgehalten hätte.

Er trat auf die Straße hinaus, auf die inzwischen der triste, düstre Schleier der Abenddämmerung gefallen war. Seine donnernden Schritte hallten von den Wänden der umstehenden Häuser wider, als er der Straße Richtung Norden folgte, fort vom Haus seines Vaters und fort von der Schmiede, in der das Feuer unlängst erloschen sein musste. Der Wind hob den Staub und das Laub des sterbenden Herbstes vom Pflaster der Straßen und blies Thorin die langen, teerschwarzen Haare ins Gesicht. Wenn der Wind nur auch die Last der Sorge und des Kummers von ihm hätte nehmen können. Vergessen - das war alles, was er für diesen Abend noch wollte und so stieß er die Tür zu der kleinen Schenke auf, über deren Eingang ein rotes Holzschild mit der Aufschrift Kuldjargh knarrend im Wind schwankte.

Die warme, feuchte Luft des Schankraums hüllte Thorin ein, als die Tür hinter ihm mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss fiel. Er wandte sich dem Raum zu und jeder Laut erstarb, als sich die Anwesenden zu ihm umwandten und ihn erkannten. Er schluckte schwer, als er an einen freien Tisch unter einem der niedrigen, bleiverglasten Fenster ging, um sich zu setzen und fragte sich, wie er je gehoffte hatte vergessen zu können, was jeder um ihn herum zu wissen schien.


	3. Erinnerung an die Zukunft

„Der Weisheit erster Schritt ist: alles anzuklagen, Der letzte: sich mit allem zu vertragen."  
_Georg Christoph Lichtenberg_ **Erinnerung an die Zukunft**

Dol Lorn / Dunland, 2790 D.Z.

Thorin starrte auf die fleckige Tischplatte, auf der das verschüttete Bier seines Vorgängers schäumend, glänzende Schlieren hinterlassen hatte. Sein Herz raste vor Zorn und drohte ihm die Brust zu sprengen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine linke Schulter legte und eine andere einen Krug Bier vor ihm abstellte.

„Trink Freund und sei mein Gast", sagte Simugosh Goldwasser und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, um sich neben Thorin niederzulassen. Thorin sah ihn mit flimmernden Blick an. Es tat gut ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen und zugleich schmerzte es. Er kannte Gosh, solange er zurückdenken konnte. Sein Vater Balgosh war einer der Tunnel-Meister im Erebor gewesen und beim Angriff Smaugs auf den einsamen Berg umgekommen. Sie hatten schon als Kinder miteinander gespielt und von allen Freundschaften, die Thorin pflegte, auch wenn es derer nicht mehr viele waren, war die zu Gosh wohl die beständigste und treuste, denn sie hatten einander schon viel verziehen.

„Es ist wohl müßig dich zu fragen, was dir das Leben gerade so vergällt", sagte Gosh. „Es tut mir leid Thorin. Das mit Thrór, meine ich. Er war ein guter König, auch wenn seine letzten Jahre überschattet waren von einem wirren Geist. Ich bin sicher, er ist einen tapferen Tod gestorben."

Am anderen Ende der Schenke lachte jemand aus voller Kehle und ein Krug fiel polternd zu Boden. Unwillkürlich wandten sie sich beide nach dem Lärmenden um. Am Tisch, der dem Tresen am nächsten war, erkannte Thorin Tulesch, der sich mit einigen anderen Zwergen angeregt unterhielt. Ein junges Mädchen stellte zwei volle Krüge schäumenden Biers zwischen die Zwerge und als sie sich bückte, um den gefallenen Krug aufzuheben, erkannte Thorin sie.

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer ablehnenden Grimasse und fragte Gosh: „Du lässt sie hier arbeiten?" Gosh folgte Thorins Blick und wandte sich dann wieder zu ihm um. „Nereley?" fragte er und ein schalkhaftes Grinsen tanzte kurz um seine Augen. „Wann hätte Nereley je das getan, was ein anderer ihr sagte? Nein. Ihre Mutter arbeitet für mich." Er hob die Hand und zeigte auf die blonde, dralle Menschenfrau, die hinter dem Tresen weitere Krüge mit Bier füllte. „Nereley hilft ihr, wenn ihr der Sinn danach steht, oder wenn ihr langweilig ist." Er sah Thorin eindringlich an. „Warum interessiert dich das?" fragte Gosh mit skeptischen Unterton.

Thorin starrte noch einen Moment zu dem anderen Tisch hinüber. Er überlegte, ob er Gosh erzählen sollte, dass ihm nachhing, was Nereley früher am Abend zu ihm gesagt hatte, besann sich dann jedoch und griff nach seinem Bier. „Es wird Krieg geben", sagte er wie beiläufig zwischen zwei Schlucken. „Natürlich wird es das", erwiderte Gosh und sah Thorin mit mattem Blick an. „Dein Vater wäre nicht der, der er ist, wenn er Thrórs Tod nicht rächen wollte."

„Dieser Krieg wird uns alle ins Verderben reißen." Thorin wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die rauen Lippen und stellte den halbleeren Krug auf den Tisch zurück. „Oh, mich nicht!" entgegnete Gosh und in seiner Stimme schwang etwas Munteres, Aufmüpfiges mit. Thorin hob den Blick und sah ihn eindringlich und zugleich verwirrt an. „Was?" sagte Gosh, „Glaubst du, nur weil ich meine Schenke Schlachtenwüter genannt habe, muss jedes kleine oder große Gefecht gleich das meine sein und sei es auch noch so aussichtslos? Oh nein, ich bin Schankwirt, kein Krieger. Wenn je ein Kämpferherz in meiner Brust geschlagen hat, dann ist es mir in Erebor abhandengekommen. Mein Bedarf an Blutvergießen und Metzelei ist für dieses Leben gedeckt – es tut mir leid, doch ich muss dankend ablehnen." Seine Hände vollführten eine abweisende Geste vor seiner Brust und er war redlich bemüht, seinem Gesicht einen unwilligen Ausdruck aufzulegen.

Thorin sah ihn für eine halbe Ewigkeit einfach nur an. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus und griff nach seinem Bier. Er stürzte den Rest des bitteren Gesöffs in einem Zug hinunter und ließ den steinernen Krug mit einem kräftigen Knall auf den Tisch krachen. „Dann willst du mich also wirklich allein auf dieses Abenteuer schicken, alter Freund. Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet." Goshs Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem müden Lächeln, das seine Augen nie erreichte. „Niemand kann dich zwingen an diesem Irrsinn teilzuhaben", sagte Gosh, während er nach Thorins leerem Krug griff. „Wer einem Narr in den Tod folgt, stirbt selbst als Narr."

„Und doch ist dieser Narr mein Vater", erwiderte Thorin. Gosh musterte ihn, als er zu überlegen schien, was er darauf noch hätte antworten können. Dann nickte er zustimmend und stand auf. „Ich muss arbeiten, alter Freund. Aber trink noch das ein oder andere Bier auf mich, ich bin sicher, es wird dir auch ohne meine Anwesenheit schmecken." Er schlug Thorin noch einmal auf die Schulter, ehe er zum Tresen zurückging.

Erschöpft stemmte Thorin die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Er spürte, wie der Alkohol allmählich durch seine Adern zu rinnen begann und ihm zu Kopf stieg. Noch immer gärte die Wut auf seinen Bruder und seinen Vater in ihm und gesellte sich zu Trauer und Schuld über den Tod seines Großvaters. Die Mischung bekam ihm nicht sonderlich und er griff dankbar zu, als ein neuer Krug kalten Biers vor ihm auf den Tisch gestellt wurde. Er hob den Krug an die Lippen und blickte auf, um Gosh zu danken, als er Nereley vor sich stehen sah. Der Blick ihrer grauen Augen fiel unheilkündend auf ihn herab, als sie keine Anstalten machte wieder zu gehen. Thorin zwang sich zu einem freudlosen Lächeln und nickte ihr dankend zu, doch anstatt zu den anderen Zwergen in der Schenke zurückzukehren richtet sie das Wort an ihn: „Es tut mir leid um euren Großvater, unseren König. Er war ein ehrbarer Mann und seinem Volk treu ergeben. Sein Verlust muss schwer auf euch lasten."

Ungläubig starrte Thorin zu ihr hinauf und wurde sich erst jetzt gewahr, dass er noch immer den Krug an die Lippen hielt, ohne zu trinken. Mit einem Kopfschütteln stellte er den Krug auf den Tisch zurück und nickte ihr erneut zu. „Danke", sagte er tonlos und wartet darauf, dass sie verschwand. Stattdessen fragte sie: „Was werdet ihr jetzt tun?"

Thorin spürte das Blut aus seinem Gesicht weichen, als der Ärger hervorkeimte, den sie unlängst in ihm gesät hatte. „Nun", brachte er angestrengt hervor, bemüht sie nicht anzuschreien, „das ist die Angelegenheit der Zwerge und nicht die deine. Und jetzt wäre ich dankbar für etwas Ruhe. Für einen Abend hatte ich mehr als genug von dir." Fahrig griff er nach seinem Bier und hätte sich um ein Haar verschluckt, als Nereley sich den Stuhl zurecht rückte, auf dem eben noch Gosh gesessen hatte und Platz nahm.

„Was habe ich getan, dass ihr mich so sehr hasst, Thorin?" fragte sie mit erschütternd ehrlicher Stimme. Langsam beugte Thorin sich zu ihr herüber. „Wann hätte ich je behauptet dich zu hassen?" brachte er gedrungen hervor. „Nereley, ich habe nur nie vergessen, was du bist und du bist keine der meinen und wirst es nie sein."

„Mein Vater ist ein Zwerg", wehrte sie sich.

„Dein Vater ist ein Narr. Er ließ sich auf eine Menschenfrau ein und wurde von ihr aufs Kreuz gelegen."

„Mein Vater liebt meine Mutter!"

„Und wenn es so wäre, was würde das ändern?" Er sah, wie sie die Zähne zusammenbiss und eine Erwiderung herunterschluckte. Sie senkte den Blick und starrte auf ihrer zitternden Hände. Thorin sah sie an und sah erst jetzt, wie jung sie war. Ihre Züge waren nicht mehr die eines Kindes, doch auch nicht die einer Frau. Ihr aschblondes Haar fiel wirr auf die dünnen Schultern. Sie war nicht hager und doch lange nicht so drall wie ihr Mutter und einen guten Kopf kleiner. Nichts an ihr erinnerte an einen Zwerg und doch hätte wohl niemand sie als Mensch erkannt. Er wusste, dass er ihr Unrecht tat und doch konnte er nicht anders. Sie war keine Zwergin und sie würde nie zu Durins Volk gehören, ganz gleich, für welche Seite sich ihr Herz entschieden haben mochte.

„Unsere Worte sind die Spiegel unsere Herzen", sagte Nereley schließlich. „Es kann nicht gut um euer Herz bestellt sein, wenn ihr alles und jeden von euch weißt, den das Schicksal Durins Volk noch kümmert." Sie sah auf und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Euer Zorn macht euch Blind für die Wahrheit."

Einen Augenblick musterte er sie schweigend, überlegend, ob er sich tatsächlich auf diese Auseinandersetzung mit ihr einlassen wollte. „Und diese Wahrheit wäre also, dass es eures gleichen ist, die sich tatsächlich noch um unser Geschick bemühen?" Er nahm einen Schluck seines Bieres und grinste in den Krug. „Bei Durins Barte, das also ist der wahre Wert des Lebens eines Menschen, er nimmt sich wichtiger als den Rest der Welt." Er leerte den Krug in einem Zug und rieb sich die müden Augen. „Lass mich allein Nereley. Aber vorher bring mir noch ein Bier, meinem düsterem Herzen steht es nach leichten Sinnen." Er schob den Krug zu ihr hinüber und sah sie auffordernd an. Im Grunde kannte er sie viel zu gut, um anzunehmen, sie könnte tatsächlich aufstehen und seinem Wunsch nachkommen und doch ärgerte es ihn, als sie sich ihrerseits zu ihm hinüber lehnte und einen kleinen silbernen Anhänger aus ihrem Kragen zog und ihm unter die Nase hielt. Es war ein dünner Zweig, an dessen oberem Ende drei Blätter sprossen.

„Was soll das sein?" fragte er und blickte von dem Anhänger zu ihr auf.

„Hoffnung", antwortet Nereley und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Das Zeichen derer, die wie Thrór glauben, dass es einst wieder eine goldene Zeit der Zwerge geben wird."

Thorin starrte die fassungslos an. „Dann glaubst du wahrhaftig es gäbe eine Zukunft für das Volk Durins jenseits der kargen Hügel des Dunlands?"

„Ich glaube es, weil ich es hoffe!

Er lachte. „In dürren Zeiten sprießt die Hoffnung stets am grünsten und doch ist sie nichts als die zweite Seele der Unglücklichen."

„Nein! Sie ist die schöne Erinnerung an die Zukunft und die Geschichten werden ewig von jenen als den wahrhaft Großen berichten, die anderen Hoffnung geben konnten und sie selbst nie verloren haben. Wie oft sind die kühnsten Hoffnungen und Taten als die lächerlichsten abgetan worden und waren am Ende doch die Ursache für die größten und ungewöhnlichsten Erfolge. Als Thráin I. mit den seinen aus Khazad-dûm vor dem Fluch Durins floh, glaubt ihr, er wäre je König unter dem Berge geworden, wenn er die Hoffnung hätte fahren lassen, dass es irgendwo in den Weiten Mittelerdes einen Platz für ihn und sein Volk geben musste? Auch Thrór hat an dieser Hoffnung festgehalten."

„Und nun ist er tot!", zischte Thorin. Verlegen senkte sie einen Herzschlag lang die Augen.

„Die Geschichten werden bis ans Ende der Zeiten an ihn erinnern als den König, der sein Volk bis zuletzt nicht aufgegeben hatte. Er wird leben, weit über seinen Tod hinaus. Die Kinder eurer Kindeskinder werden wissen wer Thrór war und was er für sein Volk getan hat. Doch werden sie sich auch an euch erinnern, Thorin, Sohn des Thráin? Oder werdet ihr lang vor eurer Zeit schon gestorben sein?" Ihre Stimme klang so jung und zerbrechlich und dennoch traf Thorin jedes Wort von ihr, wie ihn die Worte Frerins verletzt hatten.

„Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit meinem Bruder!" sagte er, griff nach seinem Krug und stellte resigniert fest, dass er noch immer leer war. „Es wird Krieg geben", seine Worte glitten dünn und leise über den Tisch, während er anhielt auf den Boden des leeren Krugs zu starren.

„Dann werdet ihr die Zwerge Erebors nach Khazad-dûm führen und ihnen neue Hoffnung schenken?" fragte sie und nahm ihm den Krug aus den Händen. Sie fixierte ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen und er wand sich unter ihrem Blick, als ließe sie Dornen auf ihn niederregnen. Sie war gerade fünfzehn Jahre alt und doch fühlte er sich von ihr in die Enge getrieben, wie ein gehetztes Tier. Mit jedem Tag, der seit dem Fall Erebors vergangen war, hatte er seine Kraft schwinden spüren, doch nie hatte er sich so schwach gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment.

„Es wird nicht mein Krieg sein", sagte er schließlich.

„Dann wollt ihr tatsächlich der Funke bleiben, der aus dem Feuer sprang, um zu verglühen? Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich zu hoffen gewagt, ihr könntet derjenige sein, der die Lebens-Flamme Durins Volks neu entfacht." Sie blickte ihm noch immer in die Augen, als suche sie in ihnen die Wahrheit dessen, was wirklich in ihm vorging.

„Wer Großes und Gutes will, darf sich nicht allein dem Schicksal übergeben", erwiderte Thorin. „Es erfordert Mut, Kraft und Stärke, um Neues aus dem Nichts zu schaffen und es bedarf der Treue und dem Glauben an jenen, der sein Volk führen will. Dieses Volk hat seinen Glauben an die Erben Durins vor langer Zeit verloren. Er liegt verbrannt und begraben unter den Ruinen, die einmal unser Königreich waren. Ich kann jene nicht führen, die nicht geführt werden wollen. Meine Schuld an diesem Volk wiegt zu groß. Wenn es eine Zukunft für die Zwerge Erebors gibt, so wird es ein anderer sein, der sie in diese Zukunft führt. Eine Zeit Thorins, Sohn des Thráin wird es nie geben – dafür fehlt es mir an Stärke." Der Alkohol sprach aus ihm und er bereute seine Worte, sobald er sie ausgesprochen hatte und doch sprach er die Wahrheit.

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag auf Nereleys Gesicht, den er nicht zu deuten vermochte. Er starrte sie an, wartet, dass sie ihm die nächste Spitze versetzte, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und Thorin auf sah um seinen Bruder Frerin zu erblicken. Frerins Blick fiel von Thorin auf Nereley. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie und Thorin entging nicht der warme Ton seiner Stimme. Sein Innerstes zog sich zusammen, als Nereley seine Hand sanft von ihrer Schulter schob und ihn anlächelte. Sein Bruder war nicht nur ein Narr, er war ein ausgemachter Dummkopf.

Sie nickte Frerin zu. Einen kurzen Moment schien sein Bruder zu überlegen, ob er das Mädchen tatsächlich seinem Bruder überlassen konnte, doch dann erwiderte er ihr Nicken und sagte: „Gut. Ich warte auf dich." Frerin sah ein letztes Mal zu seinem Bruder. In seinem Blick lag nichts Herzliches und doch war es auch kein Hass, der Thorin entgegen sprang. Frerin machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand.

Nereley sah ihm nach und Thorin bemerkte das Lächeln in ihren Augen. Glaubte sie tatsächlich, dass sein Bruder ändern könnte, was nicht mehr zu ändern war? Neuer Zorn überkam ihn. „Du tust recht daran dich an meinen Bruder zu halten. Vielleicht wird er dieser andere sein", sagte er mit unverhohlenem Spott.

Nereley wandte sich ihm wieder zu. Noch immer lächelte sie. Unwillkürlich fragte Thorin sich, wann er selbst das letzte Mal mit so viel ehrlicher Freude gelächelt hatte. „Stärke ist nicht physische Kraft allein, Thorin. Echte Stärke erwächst aus dem Glauben an die eigenen Ziele und aus einem unbeugsamen Willen", sagte sie und ihre Worte legten sich um sein Herz, wie eine Dornenschlinge. Dann stand sie auf und nahm den leeren Krug vom Tisch.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich mehr fürchte. Eure Feigheit vor der Zukunft und den Dingen, die getan werden müssen oder den Hass, den ihr euch selbst entgegenbringt und euer bedingungsloses Selbstmitleid!" Sie war verschwunden, ehe er etwas erwidern konnte.


	4. Sprich Freund und trete aus den Schatten

Eine menschenleere Straße ist nicht etwa eine Straße, auf der niemand geht, sondern eine Straße auf der Menschen gehen, als wäre sie menschenleer.

_Fernando Pessoa_

Sprich Freund und trete aus den Schatten

Dol Lorn / Dunland, 2790 D.Z.

Die Welt wollte nicht stillstehen und neigte sich beharrlich nach links, als Thorin zu nachtschlafender Stunde endlich den _Kuldjargh _verließ. Es waren entschieden zu viele Biere gewesen, die er ohne zu Zögern auf die Rechnung seines Freundes getrunken hatte, in dem unglücklichen Versuch Kummer und Zorn in der herben Flüssigkeit zu ertränken.

Die Nacht war sternenklar und klirrend kalt. Sein Umhang hing in der Schmiede und er fror, als er in dem dünnen Leinenhemd über das ausgetretene Pflaster der Straßen Dol Lorns lief, auf dem Weg zu seiner Schmiede, die schon so lang sein zu Hause war - viel zu lang, wie er nun fand. Er wusste, es war ein Fehler gewesen, als er jene, die ihm folgen wollten, ins Dunland, in die Städte der Menschen führte und er hasste kaum etwas mehr, als die eigenen Fehler. Doch der größte Fehler von allen war, dass er geglaubt hatte, mehr zu sein, als er tatsächlich war und je würde sein können. Prinzen mochten geboren werden, doch Könige wurden von der Welt und dem Leben in ihr geschaffen und geformt. Sie wuchsen mit ihren Aufgaben, Thorin aber glaubte allmählich, an der seinen zu zerbrechen. Für die Zwerge Erebors lag keine Zukunft mehr in ihrem Gestern – sie konnten nicht zurück und wohin Thorin auch blickte, wenn er voraus sah, sah er nichts als Blut, Tod und Verderben. Doch welche Wahl hatte er? Sollten sie den Tod des Vergessens sterben und bleiben wo sie waren, was sie waren? Oder sollten sie ihr Geschick in die Hand nehmen und ein letztes Mal in die Schlacht ziehen, um einander in Durins stillen Hallen wieder zu begegnen. Er kannte die Antwort und doch schmeckte sie bitter und schal, als sei etwas faul daran.

Müde blieb er stehen und lehnte sich im Licht einer der wenigen Öllampen, die um diese Zeit noch brannten an eine nahe Häuserwand. Der raue Putz riss an dem derben Leinen seines Hemdes – es war ihm gleich, wie ihm alles gleich zu sein schien. Der Wind war nicht mehr so stark wie am Abend und Thorin horchte auf, als er unweit der Stelle, an der er stand ein leises Kratzen von Schuhen auf dem trockenen Pflaster vernahm. Im Halbdunkel jenseits des Lichtkegels der Laterne stand jemand und beobachtet ihn. Deutlich spürte er den Blick des Unbekannten auf sich lasten und so stieß er sich mit der Schulter von der Wand ab und wandte sich dem Schatten zu.

„Wer ihr auch seid, Freund oder Feind, kehrt morgen wieder und lasst mich allein", Thorin rieb sich mit den Fingern über die kalte Stirn. „Mit diesem Zwerg fangt ihr heut Nacht nichts mehr an, er ist mehr tot als lebendig." Er wankte gefährlich, als er sich von dem Schatten abwandte und weiter gehen wollte.

„Ein Freund ist es nicht, jedoch ein Freund könnte es sein", sagte eine dunkle halbvertraute Stimme und Thorin blieb stehen. Langsam wandte er sich um und sah, wie sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten schälte, die ihm vertraut erschien und es doch nicht war. Er wusste, er hatte den gedrungenen Zwerg mit den schwarzen Haaren und der hohen Stirn schon einmal gesehen, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr entsinnen wann. Der andere trug nur einen langen Kinnbart, zusammengefasst zu einem einfachen Zopf. In seinem schwarzen Umhang schien die Nacht ihn zu verschlingen, nur seine grünen Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit und ließen Thorin nicht los.

„Balin", sagte der andere schließlich, „Sohn des Fundin. Zu euren Diensten!" Er neigte den Kopf und trat dann näher an Thorin heran, der unbewegt im Licht der Öllampe stand und allmählich begriff. Es war eben jener Zwerg, dem er früher am Abend den Schädel Thrórs in die Hände gedrückt hatte. Thorin zog die Stirn in Falten und beäugte den anderen skeptisch.

„Was habt ihr mit meinem Großvater gemacht?" entfuhr es ihm, ehe er sich eines Besseren besinnen konnte. Einen Atemzug lang sah Balin den jungen Zwergprinzen beinahe so fassungslos an, wie er es mit dem toten Schädel seines Königs in Händen getan hatte. Jedoch dann entfuhr ihm ein kehliges Lachen. Er warf den Kopf zurück und schlug die Hände zusammen. „Bei meinem Barte", sagte er, „als ich Tharbad verließ habe ich mir nicht träumen lassen, dass mir einmal der Schädel meines toten Königs bis ans Ende unseres Zeitalters nachlaufen würde." Er stieß die Daumen in seinen zerschlissenen Ledergürtel und sah Thorin fest an. „Es schmeichelt mir Herr, dass sich euer Vater noch an mich erinnerte. Es ist noch nicht allzu lange her, dass er bei meinem Vater einkehrte auf seinem Weg in die Ered Engrin. Doch ändert es nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich weder bei dem einen noch bei dem anderen wusste, von wem ihr spracht. Ich kannte weder den Zwerg, noch den Menschen, zu dem ich Thrórs Kopf bringen sollte. Also gab ich ihn dem nächstbesten Lakaien, der mir über den Weg lief."

Er wiegte sich auf den Fersen seiner schweren, staubigen Stiefel. Thorin musterte seinen gleichmütigen Gesichtsausdruck und überlegte, was er von diesem Herrn Balin halten sollte. „Dann seid ihr nicht aus Dol Lorn?" fragte er schließlich.

„Nein Herr, das bin ich nicht. Und ich glaube, ihr seid es auch nicht. Das ist etwas, das wir gemeinsam haben Herr, wir wurden beide in den steinernen Hallen des Königreichs unter dem Berge geboren und mussten es beide verlassen. Nur gingt ihr mit denen, die mit euch ziehen wollten nach Dol Lorn, während es meinen Vater nach Tharbad trieb. Ich hatte damals kaum eine Wahl, ich war erst sieben Jahre alt, als Smaug unser Königreich in Schutt und Asche legte."

Thorin blieb skeptisch. Etwas war anders an diesem Zwerg und er wusste noch nicht, ob es ihm gefiel. „Und nun, da ihr alt genug seid, habt ihr eine eigene Entscheidung getroffen und seid nach Dol Lorn gekommen?" fragte Thorin mit Argwohn in der Stimme. Der Alkohol rann noch immer zäh und schwer durch seine Adern und machte ihn müde. Er spürte kaum seine Glieder vor Kälte.

„Nun, ich kam aus anderen Gründen in die Stadt, mein Herr Thorin", räumte Balin ein, „und doch glaube ich, dass es mein Schicksal war, dass mich her geführt hat. Das und die Hoffnung."

Thorin schnalzte verächtlich mit der Zunge und spuckte aus. „Dann seit ihr also auch nur einer dieser Narren, die auf dem brüchigen Seil tanzen, das sie Hoffnung nennen und die Augen verschließen vor dem Abgrund, den sie sich selbst gegraben haben. Habt ihr mir deshalb aufgelauert? Um mich an mein Schicksal zu erinnern, um an meinen Glauben und meine Hoffnung für unser Volk zu appellieren? Wenn es so ist, so sage ich euch, Herr Balin, haltet euch an meinen Vater und meinen Bruder und ihr werdet gut beraten sein." Er wandte sich um und wollte gehen.

„Wahrlich mein Prinz, wer die Hoffnung aufgegeben hat, der übt nicht nur Verrat am hier und jetzt, er verrät vor allem die Zukunft. Und doch glaube ich nicht Narr genug zu sein, um mich an euren Vater zu wenden oder das Schicksal meines Volkes eurem Hitzkopf von Bruder zu überlassen. Es stimmt wohl, ich könnte euch nicht unähnlicher sein. Ich werde stets lieber ein Licht entzünden, als über die Finsternis zu klagen doch vor einer Wahrheit kann keiner von uns entkommen. Man könnte zur Not der ganzen Welt entfliehen, sich selber jedoch nicht."

Thorin hielt in seinem Lauf inne und drehte sich um. Balin stand noch immer im Licht der allmählich schwächer werdenden Laterne und sah ihn aufmerksam und mit wachsamen Augen an. „Sein Schicksal zu wollen, bedeutet frei zu sein, Herr Thorin und ich glaube, es wäre euch mit einem Zwerg gedient, der euch dann und wann en euer Schicksal erinnerte."

Thorin ballte die Fäuste und war mit ein paar weiten Schritten wieder bei Balin. Der andere reichte ihm gerade bis zur Nasenspitze und rührte sich doch nicht vom Fleck, als Thorin ihm den Finger auf die Brust legte. „Und ihr wäret wohl so ein Zwerg, der mich daran erinnern könnte, nehme ich an!"

„Nun, das habe ich so nicht sagen wollen", wich Balin mit gespielter Verlegenheit aus, „aber sagen wir einmal – ja! Einen Versuch wäre es zweifellos wert, was habt ihr schon zu verlieren?" Er hob die Arme und streckte beide Handflächen nach oben, als er Thorin offenen Auges fragend anblickte. Für einen Moment war der Zwergenprinz sprachlos ob so offenkundiger Selbstsicherheit, doch dann fand er seine Fassung wieder und wich etwas von Balin ab.

„Und was wäre es, dieses Schicksal, mein Schicksal, von dem ihr da sprecht?" fragte er donnernd. „Etwa mich der Hoffnung anzuvertrauen und den Glauben nicht zu verlieren?"

„Ihr habt Recht Herr Thorin, Hoffnung ist ein schlechter Ersatz für Handeln und euer Tun allein ist es, das euer Schicksal formen wird. Ihr habt es selbst in der Hand." Balin legte die Hände wieder an seinen Gürtel. „Wer Freiheit will, muss sie sich jeden Tag aufs Neue erobern. Stillstand aber, wird immer der sichere tot sein."

Thorin rieb sich erneut die Stirn. Sein Kopf schmerzte und die Müdigkeit fasste mehr und mehr nach ihm mit gierig kalten Fingern. „Dann wollt ihr auch, dass die Zwerge Erebors in den Krieg gegen die Orks ziehen, um unseren toten König zu rächen?" fragte er Balin resigniert.

„Wollt ihr den Tod eures Großvaters nicht gerächt wissen, Herr Thorin?" gab Balin die Frage zurück und lehnte sich etwas zu Thorin vor. „Ich habe in die toten Augen Thrórs ebenso geblickt wie ihr. Sie schrien nach Vergeltung. Diese unnütze Bluttat kann nicht ungesühnt bleiben. Ihr wisst was man sagt. Beißt dich ein Hund und du beißt ihn nicht wieder, so wird er glauben, du hättest keine Zähne. Welche Wahl bleibt uns, wenn wir nicht bald alle Zwergensippen aus ihren Höhlen von Orkscharen vertrieben sehen wollen."

Thorin war des Geredes leid und verkniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Ich sagte es bereits, Herr Balin. Haltet euch an meinen Vater. Er ist Kraft und Willens euch euer faules Gericht, dass ihr Rache nennt zu servieren und zwar als bald. Gebt Acht, dass ihr euch nicht daran verschluckt."

Balin lachte auf. „Oh, ich zweifle nicht daran, dass euer Vater zu den Waffen rufen wird. Und wenn es nach eurem Bruder ginge, so geschehe dies lieber heut als morgen. Aber seht ihr nun Herr Thorin, hier stehe ich und gemahne euch, dem Treiben Thráins Einhalt zu gebieten. Ich weiß, dass er nach dem Kreis der Sieben verlangt hat, denn mein Vater ist selbst einer der großen Zwergenfürsten und noch bevor der Tag anbricht werde ich mich wieder auf nach Tharbad machen, um ihm selbst von Thráins Ruf zu berichten. Doch ich werde nicht aufbrechen, mein Prinz, eh ich euch ein Versprechen abgerungen habe."

„Und welches Versprechen sollte das sein?" wollte Thorin wissen.

Balins Züge verzogen sich zu einem unergründlichen Lächeln, das seine hellen Augen glänzen ließ. „Ihr müsst euch ihnen entgegenstellen! Ihr müsst euch gegen euren Vater wenden und sie eines Besseren belehren!" Seine Stimme war tief und eindringlich. „Thrórs Tod muss gerächt werden, doch dürfen wir unser Heil nicht in überstürzten Taten suchen. Wer eine Eiche pflanzt, darf nicht erwarten sich allzu bald in ihren Schatten legen zu können."

Balins Worte sickerten in Thorins Geist wie zäher Sirup. Jeder Satz, jede Silbe brannte sich in seine Erinnerung und ließ ihn eine tiefere Hoffnung schöpfen, von der er längst geglaubt hatte, sie für immer begraben zu haben. „Kein Baum wächst hoch hinaus in weniger Monate Zeit", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Und er tut es auch kaum in einem Jahr, mein Herr Thorin." Balin lächelte noch immer. „Es gibt so viel mehr Zwerge, als euer Vater in der Spanne bis zum nächsten Sommer um sich scharen könnte."

Thorin sog tief die kalte Nachtluft in seine Lungen und schien plötzlich wieder hell wach. Er spürte die Kühle des Windes gleich tausender eisiger Nadelspitzen auf der nackten Haut seiner Arme und fühlte sich seltsam lebendig. „Warum glaubt ihr, dass sie ausgerechnet auf mich hören werden?" fragte er Balin und legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ihr kennt mich doch kaum, ihr wisst nichts über mich."

Einmal mehr lachte Balin, ein dumpfes, kehliges Lachen, das über seine Lippen rollte und die stille Nacht anzufüllen schien. „Vielleicht kenne ich euch tatsächlich nicht und vielleicht irre ich auch. Doch ich habe eine leise Ahnung von dem, was ihr einmal sein könntet, Thorin, Sohn des Thráin."


	5. Die Gemeinschaft der Hoffnung

„Hoffe nicht ohne Zweifel und zweifle nicht ohne Hoffnung."

_Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

Govannes n'estel*

Dol Lorn / Dunland, 2790 D.Z

Sie war noch ein Kind gewesen. Die Zehen ihrer winzigen, blassen Füße hatten sich in die schwarze, kalte Asche vor dem Herdfeuer gegraben, als sie trotzig, mit tränennassem Gesicht zu Boden sah und nicht hören wollte, was ihr Vater ihr sagte. So belanglos, nein - so falsch waren ihr damals seine Worte erschienen, als sie darum bettelte, Tulesch in die Schmiede begleiten zu dürfen und Fáin es seiner Tochter eisern verweigert hatte. „Hab Geduld Nereley", hatte er gesagt und sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen, während er auf seinem alten, zerschlissenen Sessel saß und dem Herdfeuer lauschte. „Siehst du das Feuer im Herd?" Die bitteren Tränen niederringend hatte sie mühevoll genickt und in die Flammen gestarrt. „Ein kleines Feuer vermag jeder auszutreten und ist sein Fuß auch noch so schmal. Doch ein Feuer, das einmal geduldet, wächst irgendwann zu einem lodernden Flammenmeer heran, das kein Fluss mehr zu löschen vermag." Er hatte ihr mit den Daumen die feuchten Spuren vom Gesicht gewischt und sie auf ihr zerzaustes, strohiges Haar geküsst. „Ich weiß, dass deine Neugierde in dir brennt wie das Feuer im Herd und doch ist es für kleine Wesen wie dich nicht gut, wenn dieser Neugierde stets nachgegeben wird. Keinem Geist sollte Wissen zugemutet werden, für den er noch nicht reif ist. Zu schnell verliert die Flamme der Neugierde ihre Nahrung und wird kläglich verblassen." Dann hatte er sie von seinem Schoß gehoben und wieder auf den rauen Dielenboden gestellt. „Ich weiß, du glaubst, dass diese Flamme dich verbrennen wird, wenn du ihrem Drängen nicht nachgibst. Doch vertraue mir Nereley, es wird der Moment kommen, da auch du manchen Weg betreten wirst. Auf dem einen wirst du bleiben, andere wirst du verlassen. Die Schmiede ist Tulesch' Weg und irgendwann einmal wird er sie dir zeigen. Doch nicht heute." Fáin hatte sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben und müde das Kreuz durchgestreckt. Er nahm Nereley bei der Hand und zog das vom Weinen erschöpfte Kind in Richtung der morschen Haustür.

Als sie hinaustraten schlug ihnen die kalte, winterliche Nachtluft entgegen und Nereley war zurückgeschreckt. Sie wollte nicht mit ihren nackten Füßen auf das Pflaster hinaustreten, als ihr Vater einen Schritt auf die Straße tat. Er schaute für einen Moment zu den kühl funkelnden Sternen hinauf, doch schließlich wandte er sich der kleinen Nereley zu und lächelte. „Es ist die Sonne, die allen Wesen auf dieser Welt die Liebe zum Licht lehrt. Doch das Leben ist wie eine Reise auf offener See. Die Sterne sind es, die uns leiten und unsere hehrsten Ziele sind wie die Sterne, die uns führen – unerreichbar fern und doch orientieren wir uns an ihnen. Aber deine Sterne glühen erst schwach Nereley, sie vermögen die Finsternis des Lebens noch nicht zu erhellen. Du musst Geduld haben, denn Geduld ist das Vertrauen, dass du haben musst in diese Welt, die alles für dich bereithält, wenn nur die Zeit dafür gekommen ist."

Kaum eine Dekade lagen diese Worte zurück und doch schien es Nereley eine Ewigkeit her, als sie in das lodernde Feuer des Kamins blickte und die Hitze ihre Augen tränen ließ. Es war ihr, als warte sie schon viel zu lang auf eben jenen Moment, wenn die Welt ihr endlich all die Wege offenbaren würde, die ihr Schicksal sein könnten. Das Feuer der Neugier brannte noch immer in ihr und war mit jedem Jahr, das verging herangewachsen, wie es ihr Vater prophezeit hatte. Nun schien es jedoch gleich einem Flammenmeer, dass sie von innen heraus zu verbrennen drohte und die Last der Ungeduld lag schwer auf ihrer Seele, der Wunsch nach Veränderung drückte ihr Herz. Geduld war eine Tugend, die sie gegen alle Widerstände in ihrem Herzen versucht hatte zu erlernen und wohl doch nie aufbringen würde. Alles Warten schürte ihren Zorn und der Zorn fraß an ihr und hinterließ Narben, die nie wirklich heilen würden. Nur die Gegenwart erschien ihr echt, wahr und wirklich. Das hier und jetzt konnte sie berühren, es schmecken und fühlen und nur im Augenblick lebte sie. Was vergangen war, war Erinnerung und die Zukunft die süße Hoffnung auf die Früchte der Taten von heute. Handeln war alles, wonach ihr der Sinn stand und doch stand alles Leben still in Dol Lorn, der Stadt im Schatten des Esgal**, dem kargen Hügel in den weiten öden Landen des Dunlands.

Sie war in der Stadt geboren und unter Zwergen und Menschen aufgewachsen. So vertraut war ihr dies Leben und gleichzeitig doch so fremd. An den meisten Tagen glaubte sie in einem Paar Schuhen zu stecken, in die sie einfach nicht passen wollte, die nicht die ihren waren. Im Grunde hatte sie nie wirklich gewusst, nie vollkommen verstanden wer oder was sie war und wo sie hingehörte. Sie kannte nur den ziehenden Schmerz ihres Herzens und den unbändigen Wunsch, der tief in ihrer Brust saß und sie zu einer von Durins Volk machte.

„Nimm und bring sie den Jungs!" riss die raue Stimme Simugosh Goldwassers sie je aus ihren Gedanken. Er stellte polternd zwei über den Rand gefüllte Bierkrüge neben sie auf den Tresen und nickte zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem Tulesch und Frerin saßen. „Und dann sieh zu, dass du ins Bett kommst. Die Nacht ist schon halb vorüber!"

Mit aufgebrachter Mine wandte Nereley sich vom Kamin hinter dem Tresen ab, griff die beiden Krüge an ihren Henkeln und funkelte Gosh bösen Blicks an. Sie wollte gerade anheben etwas zu sagen, als der Schankwirt die Arme in die Höhe riss und ihr die Handflächen abwehrend entgegenhielt. „Natürlich", sagte er beschwichtigend, „du kannst selbst entscheiden, wann du zu Bett gehst."

Nereley atmete hörbar aus, hob die Krüge an und ließ ihn am Tresen zurück. Sie stellte das Bier zwischen die beiden jungen Männer, die sich trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde angeregt unterhielten.

„Es sind nur noch vier Tagbögen bis zum Durins Tag. Die Zwergenfürsten werden bald in der Stadt eintreffen. Der Schatten der Alten mag nach dem Morgen weisen und doch werden sie die Sonne nicht mehr aufgehen sehen, wenn Durins Volk zu altem Glanz zurückkehrt. Es wird Zeit, dass sie das Zepter aus der Hand legen und die jungen ihr Werk tun lassen." Frerin blickte kurz auf, als Nereley sein Bier vor ihm abstellte und sich zu ihnen setzte. Er lächelte sie an, wandte sich jedoch gleich wieder einem sichtlich übermüdeten Tulesch zu.

„Vielleicht werden sie ausziehen und den Tod meines Großvaters rächen. Aber werden sie auch ausziehen und uns rächen? Werden sie gehen und von der Welt zurückfordern, was uns genommen wurde? Werden sie für uns Khazad-dûm, werden sie den Erebor zurückerobern? Wird es unserer Generation je vergönnt sein in Durins Hallen zu wandeln oder die Quelle des Flusses Eilend wieder zu sehen, wenn wir die Alten gewähren lassen?" Er griff nach seinem Bier und stürzte den halben Krug in einem Zug hinunter.

Nereley beobachtet den jungen Zwergenprinzen und ihren schlaftrunkenen Bruder stumm. Sie kannte den Berg nicht, von dem er sprach, hoch oben im Norden des Wilderlandes, jenseits des Düsterwalds und weit fort von der ihr bekannten Welt. Sie hatte nie die erhabenen Hallen gesehen, deren Decken getragen wurden von riesigen Staturen der Erben Durins und sie hatte nie vom Wasser des Flusses gekostet, der weit unten im Innern des Berges entsprang. Tulesch und Frerin waren beide in den Tiefen des Berges Erebor geboren und flohen mit ihrer Sippe vor Smaug dem Schrecklichen, als der Drache, angelockt vom Reichtum des Zwergenkönigs Thrór, das Königreich unter dem Berge zerstörte und alle Zwerge tötete, die er fand. So auch Tulesch' Mutter.

Ihr Bruder war kaum zwei Jahre alt gewesen, als Fáin mit seinem Sohn vor der feuerspeienden Bestie floh und alle Geschichten, die sie über die Heimat ihres Volkes kannte, hatte sie von ihrem Vater oder Frerin gehört. Doch waren die Geschichten nichts als stumme Fabeln - die Erzählungen eines alternden Mannes und die maßlosen Übertreibungen eines Idealisten. Aber in Nereley nährte jedes Wort den Wunsch, jenen Ort einst mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, an dem ihr Vater Fáin mehr verloren hatte, als seine Heimat, und Frerin reicheres zurück gelassen hatte, als einen begrenzten Flecken Erde.

Im Augenwinkel sah Nereley, wie sich die Tür zur Schenke öffnete. Die dritte Stunde des Tages war bereits angebrochen und bald schon würde es beginnen zu dämmern. Neugierig wandte sie den Blick zur Tür, um zu sehen, wer zu so später Stunde noch in die Schenke einkehrte. Der kalte Herbstwind ließ kurz die Öllampen auf den Tischen flackern, als drei Gestalten in schweren Reisemänteln den Schankraum betraten. Es waren eindeutig Zwerge, doch Nereley kannte sie nicht. Zwei von ihnen hatten pechschwarzes Haar und mussten etwa so alt wie Tulesch sein, während der dritte eindeutig älter war. Sein Haar war mit schlohweißen Strähnen durchwirkt und sein Gesicht gegerbt von Wetter und Zeit.

Einer der Jüngeren trat an Gosh heran und Nereley ahnte, dass er ein Zimmer für sich und seine beiden Begleiter wollte. Sie beobachtet, wie Gosh aufmunternd nickte und ihnen den Weg zur Treppe wies, als ein hohles Knallen sie wieder auf Tulesch und Frerin aufmerksam machte. Frerin hatte mit der flachen Hand wütend auf den Tisch geschlagen und sah Tulesch mit zornesglühendem Blick an. „Der Kreis der Sieben wird sich mit einer Schlacht begnügen, ich aber sage, es ist Krieg, nachdem diese Bluttat verlangt. Dies ist kein Kampf, der mit einem Streit gewonnen werden kann. Das Herz, das in meiner Brust schlägt, erträgt die Ungerechtigkeit dieses faulen Friedens nicht länger, es schreit nach einem gerechten Krieg." Er hatte die Rechte zur Faust geballt und hielt sie Tulesch drohend entgegen. „Baruk Khazâd!" schrie er. „Khazâd ai-mênu!"***

Ein dunkles Lachen fiel zwischen Frerin und Tulesch und jemand klatschte missfällig in die Hände. „Ein hohes Anliegen, das ihr da habt mein Prinz", sagte einer der beiden jüngeren Reisenden. „Doch sind eure Heere verstreut, eure Bünde zerbrochen und die Äxte der euren nur noch wenige!" Der hochgewachsene Zwerg mit den nachtschwarzen Augen, den dunklen Haaren und der hohen Stirn war an ihren Tisch herangetreten und blickte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf Tulesch und Frerin herab. „Sagt mir, woher wollt ihr die Armee nehmen, die ihr in den Krieg zu führen gedenkt? Oder glaubt ihr, ein tapferes Herz und eine scharfe Klinge allein wären genug, um es mit den Heerscharen der Orks aufzunehmen?"

Ein Schatten fiel auf Frerins Züge. Er blickte zu dem Fremden hinauf, das Gesicht rot gefärbt von Zorn und Bier. „Kennen wir uns?" fragte er den Fremden. Dieser beugte sich zu dem Prinzen hinab. Seine Stimme war dunkel und heiser: „Sagen wir einfach, euer Ruf eilt euch voraus, Frerin, Sohn des Thráin." Der Fremde kniff die Augen zu einem Lächeln zusammen und blickte Frerin fest in die Augen.

„Ihr müsst meinem Bruder verzeihen", hob plötzlich eine andere Stimme an, hinter der Nereley den anderen Reisenden erkannte. Von dem Älteren war unterdessen nichts mehr zu sehen. „Er ist sich bisweilen nicht ganz seines Ranges bewusst." Er musterte seinen Bruder mit wütendem Blick. „Dies ist Dwalin", sagte er schließlich wieder an Frerin gewandt und deutete auf seinen Bruder. „Und ich bin noch immer Balin, ältester Sohn Fundins. Es ist gut euch wohlauf wiederzusehen. Zu euren Diensten, mein Prinz." Er neigte das Haupt und warf seinem Bruder einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu, doch dieser stand noch immer mit verschränkten Armen ungerührt da.

Frerin kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet euch so bald wiederzusehen, Balin. Es ist kaum einen Mond her, dass ihr in Dol Lorn wart." Er bedeutet Balin sich zu setzten. „Eure hohe Abstammung habt ihr mir damals allerdings verschwiegen."

„Nicht verschwiegen Prinz. Ihr habt nur nicht danach gefragt." Ein freudloses Lächeln zuckte über das Gesicht des offenkundig älteren der zwei Brüder. „Entschuldigt, dass mein Bruder euch so derb unterbrach", hob Balin an und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, um sich zu setzen, „aber es war unmöglich euch zu überhören." Frerin fixierte den Neuankömmling mit Argwohn in den Augen. „Die Söhne Fundins?" fragte der Prinz, worauf Balin stumm nickte und dankend das Bier entgegennahm, das Gosh ihm brachte.

„Dann ist es der Kreis der Sieben, der euch in die Stadt geführt hat?" Balin nickte, während er einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Bier nahm. „So ist es", sagte er und ein Rinnsal Bier lief schäumend den Zopf seines Bartes hinab. „So ist es, Herr Frerin. Unser Vater ist einer der sieben Zwergenfürsten, die einst den Kreis der Sieben bildeten, die Ratgeber und treuen Vertrauten des Herren vom Erebor, dem größten und mächtigsten aller Zwergenkönige." Dwalin gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich, während er ebenfalls von seinem Bier trank. Er stand noch immer und sah auf die anderen hinab.

„Wir haben ihn aus Tharbad hier her begleitet", fuhr Balin fort. „Er ist gekommen, um mit den übrigen Fürsten des Kreises und eurem Vater, unserem König, darüber zu richten, wie der Mord an Thrór zu sühnen sein wird. Allerdings kamen wir nicht allein, um unseren Vater sicher zu euch zu geleiten."

Ein tiefes, dunkles Schnarchen unterbrach Balin in seinen Ausführungen und verwirrt sah er auf Tulesch, der eingeschlafen war. Den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestemmt und den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt blies er mit jedem Atemzug eine tiefe Furche in die Schaumkrone seines unangetasteten Biers. Dwalin lachte munter auf, während Balin kurz das Gesicht verzog. „Seht ihn euch an!" tönte Dwalin. „Seelig ruht er, wenn andere Pläne schmieden und bereits zum Kriege rüsten. Der Schlaf muss wohl das einzige sein, das uns unsere Götter ohne Gegenleistung gewähren!"

Frerin zog den Bierkrug von Tulesch' Gesicht fort und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Fundins ältestem Sohn. „Was war es noch?" fragte er, worauf Balin ihn mit Unverständnis anblickte. „Ihr sagtet, ihr wäret nicht allein eures Vaters wegen hier. Was war es, dass euch noch zurückgeführt hat an diesen von Aule verlassenen Ort?"

Balin nickte, griff mit der Rechten in die Tasche seiner grauen Wolltunika und zog etwas hervor. Nereley blickte auf den getrockneten Zweig in seiner Hand und erkannte ihn als den Trieb eines Hulstabaumes, an dessen Ende drei Blätter sprossen. Unwillkürlich fasste sie an ihren Hals und tastet nach dem silbernen Anhänger. „Estel", flüsterte sie. „Govannes n'estel."

Balin drehte den Zweig zwischen seinen Fingern, die noch immer schmutzig und rau waren von der weiten Reise. Er schaute über den Tisch hinweg zu dem jungen Mädchen, als sähe er sie erst jetzt. Zweifel und Misstrauen trübten seinen Blick, als der Zwerg sie musterte. „Wer seid ihr?" Fragte er schließlich und legten den Hulstazweig auf den Tisch.

Verlegen biss sie sich auf die Lippen und blickte auf ihre Hände hinab, die unentwegt den fadenscheinigen Ärmelsaumen ihres Kleides zwischen den Fingern drehten. „Nereley", brachte sie mit dünner Stimme hervor. „Tochter des Fáin." In der Gegenwart des jungen Mannes fühlte sie sich unendlich jung und einfältig, ohne bestimmen zu könne, warum.

Balin runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaubte, Fáins Weib sei in den Flammen Smaugs ums Leben gekommen", stellte er mit Skepsis in der Stimme fest. Nereley schluckte schwer, nickte beschämt mit dem Kopf und wagte es noch immer kaum aufzusehen. „Ihr seid keine Zwergin", erkannte Balin mit festem Ton. Er richtet sich in seinem Stuhl auf und sah kurz von Nereley zu dem Zwergenprinzen, der schweigend da saß. Nereley fragte sich, ob Balin eine Rechtfertigung von Frerin erhoffte, da er in Gegenwart eines Menschen über die Belange der Zwerge gesprochen hatte, oder ob er darauf wartete, dass er Nereley beistehen und für sie Partei ergreifen werde. Er tat weder das eine, noch das andere.

Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung wandte Balin sich ihr wieder zu und sagte: „Govannes n'estel! So nennen es die Elben. Die Gemeinschaft der Hoffnung. Verratet mir, was ihr darüber wisst!" Mit unverhohlener Überraschung im Blick hob sie den Kopf und sah in Balins neugierige, wache Augen. „Nun es ist ein Bund", stammelte sie. „Ein stummes Versprechen derer, die an das Morgen glauben und das Schicksal ihres Volkes nicht in stillem Gram ertragen wollen. Es ist die Gemeinschaft jener, die sich eines Tages gegen das Unrecht und das Leid, das den ihren angetan wurde, erheben werden – dann, wenn die-"

„Zeit dafür gekommen ist!", beendete Balin ihren Satz. „Und ihr Zeichen ist der treibende Zweig eines Hulstabaumes, den sie vor den falschen Blicken verborgen nah am Herzen tragen." Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte kurz über seine erschöpften Züge. „Ich bin überrascht, dass ihr diese alte Geschichte kennt, kleines Mädchen. Es hat keinen Gemeinschaft der Hoffnung mehr gegeben, seit den Tagen des letzten Bundes." Er trank etwas von seinem Bier.

„Und doch wird es sie wieder geben und es wird an ihr sein, das Volk Durins zurück in ihre Heimat zu führen." Ihre Stimme bebte und sie verstummte je, als Balin leise zu lachen begann.

„Vielleicht habt ihr Recht. Ideen sind es, die uns stark machen, doch unsere Ideale machen uns unbesiegbar." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Einen Herzschlag lang fürchtete sie, er könnte bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele hinabblicken.

„Es ist Zeit, dass die Gemeinschaft zurückkehrt. Doch dies ist nicht eure Angelegenheit!" sagte Balin mit ruhiger, fester Stimme.

In Nereley regte sich alter Ärger und frischer Zorn. „Es ist auch mein Volk", sagte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Nichts auf dieser Welt wäre so gering, dass es nicht doch einen Schatten würfe. Aber es sind nicht alle Schatten gleich in Form und Größe", versetzte Balin und ließ von ihr ab. Seine Hand hinterließ einen warmen Fleck auf ihrer Haut. Unwillkürlich fasste sie danach, als die Wärme je zu schwinden begann. „Und doch ist der Schatten eines Menschen so schwarz wie der eines Zwerges!" Sie zitterte und spürte die Tränen, die sich an ihren Augenlidern sammelten. Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg Balin und blickte sie nur nachdenklich an, doch dann veränderten sich seine Züge und er lächelte sie einmal mehr an. Nereley schluckte schwer, als sie sich fragte, ob sie zuvor je ein Zwerg so ehrlich angelacht, so offenen Auges angesehen hatte.

„Balin", unterbrach Frerin die Szene und griff nach dem Zweig, der noch immer auf dem Tisch lag. Er hielt ihn fest zwischen zwei Fingern und schaute dem anderen über den Tisch hinweg fest ins Gesicht. „Wenn es das ist, weswegen ihr gekommen seid, dann glaubt ihr auch daran." Er warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu Dwalin. „Die Gemeinschaft muss zurückkehren!"

„Ja", antwortete Balin unumwunden, während Dwalin näher an den Tisch trat. „Die Zeit der Alten ist noch nicht vorüber." Seine dunkle Stimme fiel wie schweres Herbstlaub hinab auf das zerfurchte Holz der Tischplatte. „Sie sind der Bogen, dessen wir uns bemächtigen müssen, doch wir werden der Pfeil sein."

Frerin wandte sich um und sah zu Dwalin hinauf. „Und wie gedenkt ihr, diesen alten, spröden Bogen in unserem Sinne zu spannen? Sie werden weder euch noch mir Gehör schenken." Dwalin blickte zu seinem Bruder und der junge Zwergenprinz folgte seinem Blick.

„Uns nicht", sagte Balin, „doch eurem Bruder!" Nereley hielt die Luft an und sah, wie Schattenwolken auf das Gesicht Frerins fielen. „Eurem Bruder werden sie zuhören!"

* Govannes n'estel = (Sindarin) _Die Gemeinschaft der Hoffnung_

** Esgal = (Sindarin) _Schatten (geworfener ~)_

***Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu! = _„Äxte der Zwerge! Zwerge über euch!"_


	6. Der Kreis der Sieben

„Der Zorn macht nicht blind; er entsteht durch das Blindsein."  
_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

**Der Kreis der Sieben**

Dol Lorn / Dunland, 2791 D.Z.

Der Wind zerrte in eisigen Böen an Türen und Fenster, er kroch in alle Ritzen und fraß ungnädig jedes bisschen Wärme, das die offene Feuerstelle in dem schlecht beleuchteten Zimmer abgab. Die rußenden Talklichter flackerten mit jedem Luftzug und der Wind drückte auf dem Kamin. Es war stickig und roch nach Rauch, als ein alter Mann, ein Zwerg der schon mehr als zweihundert Winter gesehen haben musste, den Raum betrat. Das Fell seines Mantels war bedeckt von einer feuchten Schicht frischen Schnees. Er zog kaum merklich das rechte Bein nach, sein Gesicht zierten unzählige Narben, das rechte Lid hing etwas hinab und die Pupille des Auges war seltsam grau getrübt.

Er musste weit mehr erlebt haben, als ein paar Orkangriffe und die Vertreibung durch Smaug aus dem Erebor. Seine Augen durchmaßen den Raum und schienen keine Elle auszulassen, als er die acht anwesenden Zwerge musterte. Ein missbilligendes Grollen entfuhr dunkel und hölzern seiner Kehle. „Ich zähle fünf Männer, mich eingeschlossen und auch vier Bälger", er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der vier jungen Zwerge, die um das karge Feuer im Kamin standen. „Waren wir nicht einmal sieben und war nicht ein jeder von uns ein gestandener Krieger?" Hohn und Verachtung sprachen deutlich aus seinem Blick und tropfte mit jedem seiner Worte von seinen Lippen. Er fasste mit der linken Hand nach der Fibel, die seinen Mantel schloss, als einer der jungen Zwerge auf ihn zukam.

Mit einem bewegten Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen reichte er dem Neuankömmling die Hand. „Frerin, mein Herr, Sohn des Thráin!" Seine Augen waren hellwach und bedachten den Fremden mit einem offenen ehrlichen Blick. „Zu euren Diensten."

Der andere beäugte Frerin von den grauen, abgetragenen Stiefeln bis zum Scheitel. Der junge Zwerg trug die dunklen langen Locken in einem einfachen Zopf und sein Bart war zu zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen zusammengefasst, die kaum eine Daumenlänge maßen. Er war das ganze Gegenteil zu dem Alten, dessen schwarzgrauer Bart ihm weit über die Brust reichte und in den unzählige schwarzer und silberner Perlen eingeflochten waren. Sein Haar aber war kurz wie das Fell eines Berglöwen, doch kaum noch halb so dicht. Er grinste und schob den rechten Arm vor. „Perrem", sagte er.

Frerin griff den Arm des Fremden und seine Züge erstarrten zu Eis. Ein hohles Lachen schüttelte Perrem, als er den toten Stumpf seines Armes vor Frerins Augen hielt. „Ohnehand", fügte er hinzu. „Man nennt mich Perrem Ohnehand, der Sohn ohne Vater und der Vater ohne Sohn." Er legte dem erschrockenen Frerin den Stumpf, der mit schwarzem Leinen abgebunden war, auf die Brust und schob den jungen Zwerg beiseite. „Und erwarte keine Dienste von mir Grünschnabel. Ich diene einzig meinem König!" Ohne jede Regung des Widerstands ging Frerin aus dem Weg und tastete mit den Fingern nach der Stelle auf seiner Brust, an der ihn eben noch der Armstumpf Perrems berührt hatte.

„Alter Freund", sagte Thráin, der sich wie die anderen das kurze Schauspiel schweigend angesehen hatte und trat auf Perrem zu. Sie schlugen einander auf die Schulter und umarmten sich, als kannten sie sich bereits ein ganzes Leben lang. „Es ist lang her", stellte der König fest und bedachte den anderen mit einem freudigen Lächeln.

„Zwanzig Sommer!", sagte Perrem und klopfte mit der Faust der linken an seine Stirn. „Grau geworden bin ich und noch immer nicht weiser, mein Herr Thráin!" Seine Züge wurden ernst. Er neigte sich vor und legte für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Stirn an die seines Königs. „Es tut mir leid um deinen Vater. Er war ein mächtiger Herrscher und ein großer Krieger." Schwerfällig trat Perrem zurück. Das zerschlagene Bein bereitete ihm augenscheinlich Schmerzen. Er schwankte um im trüben Zwielicht des Raums glänzten seine Augen absonderlich. Das Grau der getrübten Pupille hob sich auffallend von seinem linken Auge ab, das schwarz zu sein schien wie der Schlund der Hölle selbst. „Reichtum und Macht mögen seinen Geist benebelt haben, doch ich weiß, dass nichts sein Herz verdunkeln konnte. Wenn das Gold zu einem spricht, dann verstummt die Welt. Gleichwohl war er ein Mann von Ehre und die bittere Schmach der Niederlage und die Demütigung durch den Feuerdrachen wogen schwerer als der Verlust allen Goldes. Nichts sonst kann ihn zu dieser letzten Wahnsinnstat getrieben haben."

Thráin bedachte Perrem Ohnehand mit einem prüfenden Blick. Seine Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen und der König der Langbärte wirkte müde und ausgelaugt. „Du kommst allein, Perrem? Wir hatten geglaubt, du würdest in der Gesellschaft Tiarnáns reisen. Er ist noch nicht eingetroffen und auch von Oín Silbermund haben wir noch nichts gehört, seit ich meine Boten ausgesandt habe, um nach den Fürsten zu schicken." Thráin ging zu dem alten runden Tisch hinüber, der in der Mitte des Zimmers stand und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Nun", begann Perrem, „auf Tiarnán werden wir nicht warten müssen." Er trat seinerseits an den Tisch und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. Thráin, die Lehne seines Stuhls noch immer in der Hand, blickte ihn fragend an. Ein grollendes Seufzen entfuhr Perrems Kehle, ehe er weitersprach. „Tiarnán ist tot." Betreten blickte er sich in der Runde um. „Er ist auf der Jagd umgekommen. Zerfleischt und verspeist von einem Warg. Man fand nichts mehr von ihm, als blutverschmierte Teile seines Leder-Harnischs, ein paar Knochen und seinen zerbrochenen Bogen."

„Seit ihr dessen gewiss", fragte einer der anderen, der unterdessen ebenfalls an den Tisch getreten war. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl Perrem gegenüber nieder und wirkte nicht minder erschöpft als der Neuankömmling.

„Ich bin es, Freund Gróin." Perrem streckte das schmerzende Bein von sich und verlangte nach etwas zu trinken. „Ich selbst war es, der ihn suchte und den grausigen Fund machte, gemeinsam mit dem Vetter seines Weibs und dessen Sohn. Er ist tot und er hinterlässt keinen Erben. Sein Platz im Kreis der Sieben ist verweist und wird es bleiben."

„Dann sind wir nunmehr nur zu fünft", sagte ein vierter Zwerg, der sich neben Gróin gesetzt hatte. „Ich bezweifle, dass es euer Bote in der kurzen Zeit bis in die Ered Luin geschafft hat. Und selbst wenn er Belegost erreicht hat, so scheint es mir unmöglich, dass Oín mehr als die halbe Wegstrecke bis ins Dunland hinter sich bringen konnte. Wenn er bei diesem Wetter überhaupt aufgebrochen ist. Ihr kennt ihn, mein König, er ist – schwierig."

Thráin nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz. „Das ist er in der Tat, Fundin." Er starrte gedankenverloren einen herzschlaglang auf die raue Tischplatte, dann atmete er mit einem tiefen Seufzen aus und sagte: „So ist es denn, wir sind fünf und mein Anliegen kann nicht länger warten." Er hob die Hand und winkte nach dem Burschen, der stumm im Türrahmen wartete. „Bringt uns Bier und Wein und dann sorgt dafür, dass niemand uns mehr stört." Kraftlos wandte er sich um und blickte zu den jungen Zwergen, die noch immer vor dem Feuer standen. Es waren vier, seine eigenen beiden Söhne und die Söhne Fundins. „Geht!", befahl er. „Lasst uns allein!"

„Aber-", Frerin war vorgetreten und wollte gegen den Willen seines Vaters aufbegehren, doch Thorin schlug ihn den Arm vor die Brust und hielt ihn zurück. Seine Augen suchten die seines Bruders aber Thorin starrte ungerührt zu den vier Zwergen am Tisch. Keiner von ihnen zählte weniger als hundert Sommer. Perrem und auch Gróin waren erst in der Stadt angekommen und sie waren müde und ausgezehrt von der weiten Reise, die sie auf sich genommen hatten. Thráin selbst schien erschöpft und es war seinem Sohn, als ginge der Vater gebeugt unter der neuen Last und der Bürde, die der Königstitel mit sich brachte. Sie waren einst die höchsten Herren des Erebors gewesen, nun wirkten sie nur noch wie die Schatten ihrer selbst. Reich war ihre Kinderstube gewesen und mit Macht hatte man ihre Jugend gekrönt. Beides hatten sie auf der Flucht aus dem einsamen Berg zurückgelassen und einige unter ihnen hatten noch mehr verloren als Stolz und Titel.

„Lasst uns bleiben!", bat Thorin schließlich. Frerins Blick hätte nicht überraschter sein können und seine Augen suchten Balins, die mit Zuversicht auf dem älteren der beiden Prinzen ruhten. Thorin trat einen Schritt vor und blickte von einem der Zwergenfürsten zum anderen. „Das Verlangen nach Macht, der Zorn ob der Grenzen des eigenen Daseins und die Habgier nach Reichtum haben das Tor zur Hölle aufgestoßen, die unter Durins Hallen in Khazad-dûm schlummerte und den Fluch freigab, der Náin und seinen Vater Durin erschlug. Sie waren der Grund, der unser Volk schließlich zum Erebor führte. Als Thráin I. der erste König unter dem Berge wurde, suchte er nach einem Weg, um den Schlüssel zur Hölle für immer zu begraben und so schuf er den Kreis der Sieben, auf das kein König der Langbärte je wieder das Volk Durins ins Verderben stürzen sollte, weil Verlangen, Zorn und Habgier sich seiner bemächtigt hatten. Er scharrte die sechs mächtigsten seiner Fürsten um sich und erließ, dass keine Entscheidung, die sein Volk betraf und sei sie auch noch so nichtig, je wieder ohne Zustimmung des Kreises getroffen werden dürfe. Sieben Stimmen forderte er, um eine Entscheidung durchzubringen, sieben und nicht eine weniger."

Thorin hatte die Hand erhoben und deutete von einem der Fürsten zum anderen, während er weitersprach: „Ich zähle fünf, Vater. Der sechste ist tot und der siebte weilt soweit fort von seinem Volk, das er vermutlich unlängst vergessen hat. Brecht nicht mit der Tradition, die dem Schutze unseres Volkes dient. Lasst uns bleiben und die Lücke füllen, lasst uns mit abstimmen!"

Thráin schwieg. Sein undurchsichtiger Blick war fest auf seinen ältesten Sohn gerichtet. Thorin versuchte in den Augen seines Vaters zu lesen, doch der König und seine Gedanken blieben ihm verschlossen. Er musterte das müde Gesicht Thráins, sah die Spuren der Zeit, die auf Perrems Zügen lagen und spürte die Erschöpfung Gróins. Er erkannte den Starrsinn des Alters in Fundins missbilligendem Blick und wusste, dass Balin recht gehabt hatte. Es war an der Zeit, den alten Herrschern ihres Volkes das Zepter aus der Hand zu nehmen.

„Er hat recht", sagte der fünfte der Fürsten, der bisher noch immer am einzigen Fenster des Raumes gestanden und scheinbar teilnahmslos dem Schneetreiben zugesehen hatte. Er hatte sich den anderen zugewandt und sah zu seinem König. „Wir sind fünf, doch das Gesetz verlangt sieben Stimmen. Lasst die beiden ältesten bleiben. Ein Platz in diesem Rat wird einst ihr Erbe sein. Es gibt keinen Grund sie auszuschließen und ihnen nicht zu gestatten die Lücke zu schließen. Tiarnán starb ohne Erben. Bis entschieden ist, wer künftig seinen Platz einnehmen wird, muss ein anderer seine Aufgabe erfüllen. Oín ist weit fort und wir können nicht auf ihn warten. Und doch glaube ich, wir tun recht daran, wenn wir seinen Platz nicht gänzlich verweist lassen. Sieben Stimmen verlangt das Gesetz, sieben Stimmen sollen es sein."

Der alte Zwerg war an den Tisch herangetreten und sah noch immer fest in Thráins Gesicht. „Gut, wie ihr wollt Sitric", hob der König an, „lasst uns darüber abstimmen!" Er stand auf und blickte in die Runde der Fürsten. „Wer etwas gegen diesen Vorschlag einzuwenden hat, der möge nun sprechen oder die Entscheidung als gegeben hinnehmen."

Perrem gab einen brummenden Laut von sich, doch er schwieg, wie auch die übrigen Zwergenfürsten. Der Bursche kam und brachte das Bier und zwei Krüge Wein, ein anderer stellte Becher, Käse und Brot auf den Tisch. Gierig griff Gróin zu und riss sich ein Stück von dem Brot ab. „So ist es denn", sagte er schmatzend zwischen zwei Bissen und tunkte das Brot in seinen Wein. „Lasst die ältesten bleiben und schickt die Kinder endlich fort, damit wir beginnen können. Ein Bett verlangt nach mir, also lasst uns dies endlich hinter uns bringen!"

Dwalin packte Frerin am Unterarm und zog ihn zur Tür, während Balin und Thorin am Tisch Platz nahmen. Mit heftigem Protest wollte Frerin sich von dem anderen losreißen, doch Dwalins eiserner Griff gab ihn nicht frei. Fast lautlos schloss dich die Tür hinter ihnen und wurde von einem der Lakaien mit einer schweren Eisenkette verriegelt. Frerin starrte ohnmächtig auf das rußgeschwärzte Eichenholz.

„Beruhigt euch, Herr Frerin!" Dwalin ließ den älteren fahren. „Ungerechtigkeit ist bisweilen leichter zu ertragen, als Gerechtigkeit. Der Kreis der Sieben hat entschieden und wir müssen ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren. Gegen das Vorrecht des Alters sind wir machtlos." Dwalin legte Frerin die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn beschwichtigend an. Doch der junge Zwergenprinz hatte weder Augen noch Ohren für den anderen und schlug ohne Zögern seine Hand fort. Wortlos verließ er das Haus seines Vaters.

* * *

Der Abend war lang schon hereingebrochen und hatte die Düsternis des verschneiten Tages abgelöst. Der Schneefall war schwächer geworden und nur noch wenige Flocken tanzten im Schein der Öllampen auf den Straßen, als die Türen zu Thráins Haus sich endlich öffneten und Gróin, begleitet von Fundin und Sitric hinaus trat. Sie schlugen ihren Weg in Richtung Simugoshs Schenke ein und waren verschwunden, ehe auch Balin und Thorin auf die Straße traten, gefolgt von einem sichtlich übermüdeten und mürrischen Perrem. Er hinkte nun deutlich und stützte sich ohne ein Wort der Bitte oder Entschuldigung auf Balins Schulter, um die wenigen Stufen hinunterzusteigen. Der Junge Zwerg zuckte unter der unerwarteten Last kurz zusammen, doch rasch fing er sich und wollte Perrem eine Hand reichen.

„Ich habe nur die eine", zischte Perrem und rutschte ungelenk die Stufen hinab. „Habt ihr das bereits wieder vergessen, Herr Zwerg?" Balin schaute ihn verdutzt an, als er sich grob an dem jungen Zwerg vorbeischob und den drei anderen Ratsmitgliedern so schnell hinterhereilte, wie es ihm sein kaputtes Beim erlaubte.

„Bei meinem Barte", sagte Balin zu sich selbst, „dieser Zwerg wird uns noch viel Freude bereiten." Er sah Perrem kopfschüttelnd hinterher, während Thorin ihm lachend auf die Schulter schlug.

„Seid sparsamer mit euren weisen Worten. Ich fürchte mit jedem Tag mehr, sie könnten in Erfüllung gehen. Lasst ihn nur, er ist alt. So rasch träumt die Jugend von tausend möglichen Leben, noch nur einen dieser Träume tatsächlich zu leben ist bisweilen unendlich schwer. Es ist leicht für uns, unsere Worte zu säen, doch er kennt den Preis und die Opfer, die es kosten wird, die Ernte einzufahren." Thorin zog seine Hand zurück und blickte in den Himmel hinauf. Kein Stern war zu sehen, die Nacht war mondlos und der Himmel rabenschwarz. „Keiner von uns wird den Morgen erblicken", sagte er „, wenn er nicht zuvor die Nacht überstanden hat."

Balin nickte und wollte etwas erwidern, da fiel eine vertraue Stimme zwischen sie. „Und, Bruder, war der Kreis empfänglich für deine weisen Worte? Hast du sie überzeugen können?" Thorin wandte sich um und fand den glühenden Blick seines Bruders. Frerin stand nur einige Fuß von ihm entfernt, das Gesicht gefärbt vom Zorn. Nereley und Dwalin waren bei ihm und als das junge Mädchen die Hand des Zwergenprinzen ergreifen wollte, stieß er sie fort und schritt entschlossen auf seinen Bruder zu.

„Hattest du Erfolg Bruder, hast du ihnen dein Unrecht dem Recht gleich eingeflüstert und sie auf deine Seite ziehen können?" Er war so dicht an Thorin herangetreten, dass sie den Atem das anderen auf der Haut spüren konnten. Thorin aber lehnte sich noch etwas vor und fixierte Frerin mit den Augen, während ein abfälliges Lächeln um seinen Mund spielte. „Ja", war alles, was der jüngere zur Antwort erhielt. Der Zorn in ihm wurde übermächtig und er versetzte Thorin einen heftigen Stoß mit beiden Fäusten. „Dann hast du am Ende nicht nur unseren Großvater verraten, sondern uns alle!"

Thorin taumelte zurück, sichtlich überrascht von der Gewalt und der Wut seines Bruders. Für einen kurzen Moment musterte er seinen Bruder, den Blick voll Skepsis und Zweifel, doch als Frerin erneut die Fäuste hob und auf ihn eindrang, schien er sich zu besinnen. Thorin packte Frerin an den Handgelenken und riss seine Hände hinunter. Seine Finger legten sich eisern um die Glieder seines Bruders, als er ihn, nun vom eigenen Zorn getrieben, von sich schob. Der flammende Blick Thorins fraß sich in Frerins, er hob ihn mit einem Ruck in die Höhe und schleuderte ihn quer über das Pflaster.

Frerin stolperte zurück, rutschte auf der schneenassen Straße aus, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel rücklings der Länge nach hin. Der harte Aufprall trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und Nereley sah mit Angst, wie er nach Luft rang. Er hob den Kopf und starrte in Richtung seines Bruders, der sich in einer einzigen, zornig, kraftvollen Wendung zu Dwalin herumdrehte, dem Zwergenkrieger beide Schwerter aus den Scheiden riss, die er am Gürtel trug und sich wieder zu Frerin umwandte. Seine Schritte hallten donnernd durch die Gassen. Entschlossen trat er auf seinen am Boden liegenden Bruder zu.

Nereley schrie auf und wollte sich zwischen die beiden Brüder werfen, doch Balin packte sie am Arm und hielt sie mit eisernem Griff zurück. „Seid keine Närrin!", zischte er an ihrem Ohr. „Ihr könnt ihn nicht davon abhalten zu tun, was er tun muss." Sie wand sich verzweifelt in seinen Armen. Entsetzen zeichnete ihren Blick, als Thorin stehen blieb und seinem Bruder eines der Schwerter vor die Füße warf. „Steh auf!", forderte er mit fester Stimme und drehte den Griff des anderen Schwertes in seiner Rechten.

Überrascht sah Frerin zu Thorin hinauf. Der Blick seines Bruders war unerbittlich. Er hielt das Schwert Dwalins kampfbereit in beiden Händen und schrie: „Steh auf!"

Langsam stemmte Frerin sich in die Höhe. Seine schweren Stiefel scheuerten mit einem scharfen Kratzen über das Pflaster, als er sich auf die Beine erhob und nach dem Schwert am Boden griff. Thorin wich einen Schritt zurück und ließ Frerin nicht aus den Augen. „Und nun", sagte er, „beweis mir, dass in dieser Brust ein echtes Kämpferherz schlägt und nicht nur das eines vorlauten Jungen, der nie gelernt hat, wo sein Platz im Leben ist."

Thorin riss sein Schwert in die Höhe und drängte auf Frerin zu. Stahl schlug auf Stahl, als Frerin den Schlag seines Bruders mit seiner Klinge auffing und von der Wucht des Angriffs zurückgetrieben wurde. Nereley versuchte sich noch immer von Balin zu lösen. „Das ist doch Irrsinn", klagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Er wird ihn umbringen!"

Balin hatte alle Mühe sie festzuhalten. „Ihr könnt nichts tun!", fuhr er sie an. „Zurechtweisung muss zur rechten Zeit geschehen." Sie zitterte in den Armen des jungen Zwerges und heiße Tränen rannen über ihre fahlen Wangen, als Thorin zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholte. Dieses Mal war Frerin jedoch auf den Angriff gefasst und parierte den Schlag. Ungnädig riss Thorin ein drittes Mal sein Schwert in die Höhe und ließ den Schlag auf seinen Bruder niedergehen. Frerin sah die Attacke kommen und hob seine Klinge über den Kopf. Er packte mit der Linken in die Schneide, um der Gewalt des Schlages standzuhalten, der ihn dennoch in die Knie zwang. Kalte Angst sprach aus seinem Blick, als er in das zornentstellte Gesicht Thorins aufsah. Blut rann aus seiner linken Hand, die sich eisern um seine Klinge schlang. Seine Arme begannen unter dem Druck von Thorins Schwert zu zittern, als sein Bruder endlich einen Schritt zurückwich und von ihm abließ.

Nereley vergrub das Gesicht in den rauen Stoff Balins Mantel, um nicht länger hinsehen zu müssen. Entsetzen zeichnete das Gesicht des jungen Prinzen, der auf dem Pflaster kniete und langsam seine Klinge sinken ließ.

Thorin atmete schwer. Er hielt sein Schwert hoch erhoben, bereit einen Schlag seines Bruders abzuwehren. Angestrengt stemmte Frerin sich wieder auf die Beine. Seine Arme schienen schwer wie Blei, als er seine Klinge nahm und sie scheppernd zwischen sich und Thorin in den aufgewühlten Schnee warf. Thorins Blick brannte noch immer in Raserei, seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. Die Luft zwischen den beiden Prinzen war zum Zerschneiden dick, angefüllt von Hader, Hass und Verbitterung. Langsam ließ Thorin sein Schwert sinken. Sein Blick lag noch immer schwer auf Frerin, als Dwalin zwischen sie trat und die eine seiner Klingen vom Boden aufhob. Wie abwesend händigte Thorin ihm auch die zweite Waffe aus, ohne die Augen von seinem Bruder abzuwenden.

Frerin rührte sich nicht. Starr ertrug er Thorins Blick, Blut tropfte aus dem Schnitt in seiner linken Hand in den Schnee. Er rührte sich noch immer nicht, als Nereley auf ihn zustürzte und nach seiner verletzten Hand griff. Bedachtsam wandte Thorin sich von seinem Bruder ab. Ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken ging er davon, jeder seine Schritte knarrte im feuchten Schnee und der Laut brannte sich in Frerins Hirn, wie die Erinnerung an die Demütigung, die er nie wieder vergessen würde.


	7. Perrem Ohnehand

„Eine Träne zu trocknen ist ehrenvoller, als Ströme von Blut zu vergießen."

_George Gordon Byron_

**Perrem Ohnehand**

Dol Lorn / Dunland, 2791 D.Z

Im _Kuldjargh_ herrschte reges Treiben. Der Geruch von Bier, Wein und Pfeifenkraut stieg Nereley in die Nase, als sie die Tür aufstieß und Frerin in die Schenke zog. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, der Wind war abgeflaut und der Himmel hatte aufgeklart. Eiseskälte hatte sich auf die Straßen Dol Lorn gelegt und jede Seele, gleich ob Zwerg oder Mensch, war in den Schutz der Häuser getrieben worden. Die halbe Stadt schien sich bei Simugosh eingefunden zu haben.

Das Feuer hinter der Theke prasselte. Die Wärme kroch unter ihren Mantel und ließ sie aufatmen. Ihre Wangen brannten vor Kälte und sie spürte kaum noch ihre Finger, als sie Frerin drängte sich an einen kleinen freien Tisch nahe der Theke zu setzen und ihren Mantel auszog.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und zwang ihn, seine Hand zu öffnen. Sein Blick war abwesend, er schwieg und ließ sie nur wiederstrebend seine Finger auseinanderbiegen. Der Schnitt, den die Klinge von Dwalins Schwert hinterlassen hatte, war nicht tief, doch er musste versorgt werden. Sie hob die Augen und sah ihn an. „Warte hier", sagte Nereley, „ich werde Verbandszeug holen und etwas Weingeist." Er rührte sich nicht. Erst, als sie zurückkam und ein alkoholdurchtränktes Tuch auf seine verletzte Hand presste, zuckte er zusammen und entriss ihr seine Finger. Er ballte die Faust und umklammerte das Handgelenk mit der anderen Hand.

„Ich muss es reinigen Frerin, es wird sich sonst entzünden", Nereley setzte sich wieder und nahm sanft seine Hand. Vorsichtig goss sie etwas Weingeist auf den Schnitt und tupfte das Blut fort. Sie lächelte zu ihm auf, als sie die Wunde verbannt. „Es ist halb so schlimm. Wenn du die Wunde sauber hältst, wird der Schnitt schnell heilen." Sie verschloss die Flasche Weingeist mit einem Korken und wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab. Er starrte an ihr vorüber ins Leere und blieb stumm.

Sie legte die Hand an seine Wange und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Was ist los Frerin? Was habe ich getan, dass du mich mit diesem Schweigen bestrafst?" Mit der gesunden Hand griff er nach ihren Fingern. Sie hörte, wie die Tür zur Schenke in ihrem Rücken geöffnet wurde. In Frerins Züge kam Bewegung und sie wandte sich um.

Thorin war eingetreten. Er zog seine Handschuhe aus und durchmaß mit seinem Blick den Raum. Kurz hielt er inne, als seine Augen Frerin fanden. Nereley fragte sich, ob es Schuld war, die sie in seinem Gesichtsausdruck las, doch dann strich sein Blick kurz zu ihr herüber und ein Schatten fiel auf seine Züge. Beschämt sah sie weg und wandte sich wieder zu Frerin um, als sich seine Finger immer fester um ihre Hand schlossen. „Frerin", sagte sie, „du tust mir weh!"

Er sah sie an. Das Feuer spiegelte sich flackerte in seinen dunklen Augen. Nereley versuchte ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen, doch er hielt sie unerbittlich fest. „Du glaubst auch, er sei der stärkere von uns beiden, nicht wahr?" Sein Gesicht war gerötet und er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du glaubst, er ist im Recht!"

„Nein", antwortet sie, „und nun lass mich los!" Es erschien ihr eine kleine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, in der er noch immer ihre Hand umklammerte und sie mit wütendem Blick anstarrte. Schließlich aber ließ er von ihr ab.

Sie rieb ihre schmerzenden Finger. „Ich glaube weder das eine noch das andere. Dennoch-", die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken. Sie wandte das Gesicht ab und schluckte schwer.

„Was?" Seine Stimme war hart und schroff.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, sein Wille ist trotz allem-" Wieder brach sie im Satz ab und starrte verlegen und um Worte ringend auf ihre Finger. „Wer etwas erreichen will, muss zuerst einmal sich selbst besiegen. Das Schicksal wird dir den Beginn nicht vergelten, nur das Durchhalten." Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie kurz auf ihre Wange, ehe sie seine Handfläche küsste. „Ich weiß, dass du denkst und fühlst und das allein macht dich zu einem starken Mann. Gib nicht auf Frerin. Die Kunst ist es, immer einmal mehr aufzustehen, als einen das Schicksal in die Knie gezwungen hat."

Frerin legte die Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie näher. Seine Stirn berührte ihre und er schloss die Augen. „Wie soll ich noch kämpfen, wenn ich längst geschlagen bin?" Sie verspannte sich in seinem Griff und wollte sich ihm entziehen. „Nein", sagte er und schlug die Augen auf. Nereleys spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Dann küsste er sie.

* * *

„Gestattet ihr?", fragte Thorin und zeigte auf einen der leeren Stühle um den Tisch, an dem Perrem Ohnehand Platz genommen hatte und seinen Gram in Wein und Feuerwasser zu ertränken versuchte.

„Kann ich euch aufhalten?" Perrem sprach mit schwerer Zunge und seine Wangen glühten im Schein des Öllichts auf dem Tisch. „Setzt euch", lallte er, „aber schweigt. Ein alter Mann wie ich hat nach solch einem Abend ein wenig Frieden verdient, findet ihr nicht? Die Reise war mehr als beschwerlich. Es ist Winter! Bei Durin, wisst ihr, welch Abenteuer es ist, zu dieser Jahreszeit den Glanduin zu überqueren und das Dunland zu durchreisen? Ein abscheuliches, sage ich euch. Und wofür das Ganze? Damit mir ein paar Grünschnäbel sagen, was ich zu tun habe."

Er nahm seinen Becher und leerte ihn in einem Zug. „Abscheuliches Zeug", seufzte er und starrte auf den Boden des Tongefäßes, ehe er sich aus dem Krug auf dem Tisch nachgoss. Er hob die Hand und winkte Nereleys Mutter, die an einem Nachbartisch Gästen das Bier brachte. „Einen neuen Krug Wein und einen Becher für meinen – Freund." Seine Stimme war laut und rau vom Alkohol.

Thorin musterte ihn eindringlich und warf seine Handschuhe auf den Tisch. „Wie kommt es, dass ich euch nicht kenne Meister Perrem? Mir schien, ihr und unser König wäret alte Bekannte. Und doch kann ich mich nicht entsinnen euch einmal begegnet zu sein, als unser Volk noch im Erebor lebte."

Perrem bedachte Thorin mir einem nachdenklichen Blick. Nereleys Mutter brachte einen großen Krug Weins und einen Becher für den Zwergenprinzen. Sie stellte beides auf den Tisch und nahm den leeren Krug an sich. „Ihr solltet euch den trüben Abend nicht zu sehr mit dem Rebensaft vergolden", sagte sie zu Perrem. „Ich habe schon gestandener Männer als ihr es seid unter der Macht der gischtgetränkten Trauben des Eryn Vorn wanken und fallen sehen. Es mag eurer Zunge munden, doch eurem Geist ist es nicht wohlgesonnen." Sie griff nach dem vollen Krug und schenkte beiden ein. „Achtet mir auf unseren Gast, Herr Thorin", sagte sie. „Mir steht nicht recht der Sinn danach ihn morgen in der Früh noch hier vorzufinden."

Thorin nickte. „Ich will es versuchen, Nantalya", erwiderte er mit Erheiterung in der Stimme. Sie wandte sich ab und überließ die beiden Zwerge sich selbst.

„Pah", gab Perrem mit einem verächtlichen Schnalzen der Zunge von sich. „Was weiß dieses Menschenweib vom Magen eines Zwerges, der mehr verträgt, als ein paar Becher sauren Weins. Trinkt Wein, sage ich und lasst das Wasser für die Mühlen." Er griff nach seinem Becher und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Noch immer widerlich", beklagte er sich, „doch es wärm Geist und Körper!" Er schlug sich mit der Faust auf die Brust und stieß laut auf.

„Verzeiht einem alten Zwerg seinen Mangel an Manieren", sagte er an Thorin gewandt. „Doch es ist spät und meine alten Knochen sind müde." Er stellte seinen Becher auf den Tisch und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ihr wisst also tatsächlich nicht, wer ich bin?" Perrem verkniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Misstrauisch beäugte er den jungen Zwergenprinzen. „Also gut, dann will ich euch sagen, wer der betagte Zwerg ist, mit dem ihr es zu tun habt. Ich wuchs im Erebor auf, soviel ist gewiss. Doch geboren wurde ich in den Grauen Bergen, nur wenige Monde, bevor euer Ahn Dáin und sein Sohn Frór auf den Stufen ihres Palastes von einem Kaltdrachen erschlagen wurden. Mein Vater war ein einfacher Wachsoldat in diesen Tagen und starb an der Seite seines Königs. Meine Mutter, die eurem Großvater, König Thrór zum Einsamen Berg folgte, erkrankte auf der Reise an der Schwindsucht und Mahal führte sie in Durins ewige Hallen, ehe ich meinen ersten Winter sah."

Perrem rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die müden Augen. Seine Haut wirkte im fahlen Licht der Öllampen grau und die Narben schienen Thorin noch tiefer, das Gesicht noch zerfurchter und vom Leben gezeichnet. Das ergraute Auge stach in dem dunklen Zwielicht der Schenke deutlich hervor und Thorin musste sich zwingen nicht unentwegt auf die erkrankte Pupille zu starren.

„Thrór nahm mich als Mündel an und ich wuchs unter der Obhut eines seiner Gardisten und dessen Frau auf", fuhr der alte Zwerg fort. „Ich blickte bereits auf mehr als fünfzig Sommer zurück, als euer Vater geboren wurde und doch wurden wir Freunde. Ich war es, der Thráin beibrachte mit einer Klinge umzugehen. Ihr selbst wart gerade erst geboren, als ich den Erebor verließ. Ich habe den Berg, seinen Reichtum und die Quelle des Eilend seither nicht wieder gesehen." Perrem griff nach seinem Becher und trank mit hastigen Zügen. Der dunkelrote Wein rann seinen grauen Bart hinab und versiegte im Stoff seiner Tunika.

„Und wenngleich euch euer Weg fort vom Erebor führte, wart ihr meinem Vater doch bis heute Freund genug, damit er euch in den Kreis der Sieben berief?", frage Thorin. Perrems Antwort war ein stummes Nicken. Der Zwergenprinz versuchte im schwarzen Blick des anderen zu lesen, doch er wurde aus dem Alten nicht schlau. „Warum seid ihr nie zurückgekehrt?", wollte Thorin wissen und nippte an seinem Becher. Der Wein war tatsächlich sauer und hinterließ einen faden Nachgeschmack auf seiner Zunge.

„Ich hatte keinen Grund", antwortet Perrem knapp. Er strich mit dem Stumpf seines rechten Arms das feine Rinnsal des Weins aus dem Bart, ohne den Blick von Thorin abzuwenden.

„Und eure Hand?", setzte Thorin nach. „Wie habt ihr sie verloren?" Doch er erhielt keine Antwort, nicht einmal ein Brummen oder Schulterzucken, das bekundet hätte, wie sehr dem Alten die Frage missfiel. Perrem sah ihn nur schweigend an. Sein Blick war unergründlich und es schien Thorin, als wolle ihn der andere prüfen. Um Worte ringend wandte er sich ab und sah zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem er beim Eintreten seinen Bruder entdeckt hatte. „Verzeiht, wenn ich zu forsch war! Ich wollte nicht neugierig erscheinen." Er sah, wie Frerin Nereley an sich zog und küsste. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und rang den Ärger und die Wut über die Unvernunft seines Bruders nieder und wandte sein Gesicht schließlich wieder Perrem zu. Ruß und Qualm der schlechtbrennenden Öllampe auf dem Tisch ließ seine Augen tränen, als er die Lider hob.

Perrem warf einen kurzen Blick auf Frerin und Nereley. „Sie ist kein Zwerg", stellte er trocken fest und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gefällt euch nicht, was euer Bruder tut?"

Thorin sah ihn durchdringend an. Es behagte ihm nicht, mit dem Alten über seinen Zorn auf Frerin zu sprechen. Perrem aber zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und goss sich einen weiteren Becher Wein ein. „Glaubt mir Freund, das Geheimnis der Liebe ist größer noch als das Geheimnis des Todes. Ersteres blieb mir stets verschlossen und ich wünschte, ich wüsste über das zweite nur halb so viel, wie ich es tatsächlich tue." Abwesend rieb er mit seiner linken Hand über den Stumpf seines anderen Arms.

Thorin dachte an das vergangene Treffen des Kreises der Sieben und den Grund, warum er dem Fremden in den _Kuldjargh_ gefolgt war. Er fragte sich, ob das Begehren und die Ablehnung, die Perrem im Rat an den Tag gelegt hatte, etwas mit seiner Verletzung zu tun hatte, doch er wagte nicht weiter danach zu fragen. Stattdessen sagte er: „Ihr haltet mich für einen Tor und einen unbesonnen Narren dazu. Sagt mir, Meister Perrem, warum ihr der erste und einzige seid, der mir seit dem Tod meines Großvaters begegnete, dem nicht der Sinn nach Rache steht. Warum wollt ihr nicht in den Krieg gegen die Orks ziehen?"

„Ich halte euch weder für das eine noch für das andere. Wer wäre ich, mir anzumaßen, euch zu kennen, wenngleich ich euch heute das erste Mal begegnete? Doch ich weiß und sehe, wie jung ihr seid, Herr Thorin. Wenn man jung ist, so ist das Leben ein ewig währendes Abenteuer, das vor einem liegt. Es ist eine glorreiche, lange Zukunft, doch von deinem Standpunkt aus betrachtet, ist das Leben eine recht kurze Vergangenheit. Ihr mögt es als ehrenvoll betrachten, den Tod Thrórs zu rächen, doch ich habe das Leid und die Tränen gesehen, die der Krieg mit sich bringt und ich glaube, dass nur ein vermiedener Kampf ein wahrhaft gewonnener ist."

Thorin starrte Perrem ungerührt an. „Und wenn wir den Tod unseres Königs ungesühnt ließen? Glaubt ihr nicht, dass die Orks alsbald an den Schwellen aller noch existierenden Zwergenreiche stünden und unseres Gleichen niedermetzeln würden, um unsere Hallen für sich zu beanspruchen und alle Zwerge zur Heimatlosigkeit zu verdammen, wie es Smaug mit uns getan hat?"

„Es ist einerlei, was ich glaube, oder nicht!", erwiderte Perrem. „Wenn die Orks kommen, so wird es an uns sein, unser Volk zu verteidigen. Ich sehe, worin ihr euer Heil sucht, Thorin, wenn ihr die Heere unserer Sippe, die verstreut in Mittelerde lebt, zu einem zusammenziehen wollt. Unsere Streitkräfte zu sammeln, mag uns mehr Kraft und Stärke im Kampf gegen die Orks verleihen und doch denke ich, dies ist nichts anderes, als der Kauf von ein wenig Lebenszeit, vor dem sicheren Untergang. Die Niederlage kann auch ein noch so großes Zwergenheer nicht von uns abwenden. Es ist ein weiter Weg vom Dunland in die Ered Luin und die Eisenberge und was werdet ihr tun, wenn euch die Zwerge Belegosts und Thráins Vetter Náin uns nicht beistehen wollen? Werdet ihr deswegen auf den Krieg verzichten und eure Rache nicht einfordern?"

Thorins Finger umschlossen eisern den halb getrunkenen Becher Wein. Perrems Worte hallten in seinem Inneren wider und ließen ihn einmal mehr an seiner Entscheidung zweifeln. Doch der Kreis der Sieben hatte entschieden, das Volk der Langbärte aus dem Dunland würde in den Krieg ziehen, gleich, ob ihnen die Zwergenheere aus den Blauen Bergen oder den Eisenbergen beistehen würden.

„Und doch habt ihr dem Krieg und der Musterung der Heere zugestimmt!", stellte Thorin fest und blickte in die Schwärze seines Weins hinab.

„Ihr solltet einen alten Zwerg, wie ich es bin, nicht unterschätzen, Herr Thorin. Ich habe mehr Sommer gesehen, als die meisten anderen Krieger - ich fürchte mich nicht vor der Zukunft." Er trank seinen Becher aus und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die roten Lippen. „Und ich kenne meinen Platz in dieser Welt. Wenn mein König zum Krieg ruft, folge ich ihm. Mit Mahals Hilfe und Durins Beistand werden wir diesen Krieg vielleicht sogar gewinnen, doch erwartet nicht, dass uns am Ende aller Schlachten der Frieden erwartet, Thorin, Sohn des Thráin."

Kaum merklich nickte Thorin mit dem Kopf und wandte seinen Blick wieder Perrem zu. „Begleitet mich", sagte er. „Kommt mit mir und sorgt dafür, dass die Söhne Durins nicht untergehen, wie die Sonne am Abend."

Müde blickte Perrem über den Tisch. Ein schweres Seufzen entrang seiner Kehle, ehe er den gesunden Arm hob und nach mehr Wein verlangte.


End file.
